A Reality's Companion
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Sequel to A Reality's Difference. Now that Raegas has disappeared and the Collectors have come into the picture, what will Shepard do? What will happen? Rated M for various reasons.
1. Leader

**Disclaimer: Another story, another disclaimer claiming I don't own anything other than my creations… it's gotten dull, huh?**

**A/N: Sequel time everyone! You better love me for getting this up so fast! XP**

The shuttle landed softly on the zero-g ground, jolting only slightly at contact. It settled almost silently as its doors opened. Someone stepped out of it first, wearing distinctive armor placing her as the leader of the group now debarking from the large contraption. She scanned the area of the white planet, seeing only wreckage and cliffs. The place had been untouched save for the crashed ship, giving the leader confirmation they hadn't been too late.

"Split into four teams; Jersak, take what wreckage our researchers will need. Graide, see if you can't find those dog-tags- we'll need them later. Rota, pack that mako and try to set up a connection with the leader of Cerberus. Adel, Herga, you're with me." her orders were quickly and smoothly adhered to, each team fanning out and covering the ground with ease.

The mysterious leader stepped forward, allowing her mind to roam on possible outcomes of this excursion. She led her own followers through the camp quickly, scanning the area as fast as she could. It was very possible the Normandy's wreckage was still hot from the atmospheric reentry, and that could only mean good news; Commander Shepard hadn't been exposed to space for long and her body more than likely took half as much damage as she originally would have if she hadn't been wearing the armor Raegas gave to her.

Only moments later, the leader came to the resting place of said Commander. Her body had been much less burnt than it should have and the internal damage could have the same anomalies. If anything, the lack of extensive space exposure and burning would cut Shepard's resurrection time.

Adel set up a shield to protect the Commander's body from any more damage by the lack of atmosphere and kneeled by her body, lowering her head in respect. Herga bowed his head as well, saying nothing. The Leader only bent and attached the shield to her own armor before slipping her arms around Shepard's body and picking it up.

…

Once the Commander's body was safe in the shuttle, the leader was signaled by Rota. The connection with the Illusive Man was established. She activated the call and set up the visual as well, so the Illusive Man could see her and where she was.

"Who is this?" the old man asked, sounding cautious if anything.

"Who I am is of no consequence at the moment. All you need to know is that we've got Commander Shepard." Leader started, crossing her arms.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." The Illusive Man muttered. No doubt his attention was caught by the mention of Shepard. That or he just found out he couldn't track where we were.

"The only issue is her being dead. Now I know you have the facilities and funding to be able to bring her back; we have little time to discuss the details, but I'm willing to let you have her." Leader answered back, giving a nod to the pilot of the shuttle. He nodded back in confirmation. "I've sent information to you regarding the destruction of the Normandy for proof." She said. There was a silence on the other line as the man looked through said information or wondered over the possibility Leader wasn't lying.

"I may be able to resurrect her... If this is true, I suppose you have a few conditions for her custody." He said finally, sounding contemplative.

"Access to the Lazarus Project; the one you've kept in standby were something to happen to Commander Shepard. Leadership and official employees are of your choosing since this is your organization, but I want access." She replied.

"Why would you want to keep such a close eye on her?" he wondered.

"For the same reason you'd want to bring her back; the Reapers are a threat to the safety and stability of the galaxy, yes? I may also be able to provide help to speed up the process and such." She responded.

"How did you come across so much information?" he asked, sounding as calm as ever.

"The leak was already taken care of- a sign of good faith, perhaps. You knew him as Wilson, I believe." She answered. There was another silence on the line, but it didn't last long.

"Very well. What is your location?" his acceptance most likely stemmed from his lack of options and the universal need for Shepard's help. That or he was confident enough to allow strangers in his facilities and information. Or he was already planning betrayal at some point. In any case, Leader knew what she was doing.

"Alchera. But we'll come to you; with Shepard and all needed parts and specs of the Normandy." she answered.

"Very well. Transmitting rendezvous coordinates to you now. Expect a welcome." He said. Leader nodded once then cut the transmission.

She turned to the others and signaled for them to get ready to go.

**A/N: A strange, mysterious and possibly confusing beginning to the sequel, eh?**


	2. Work

**Disclaimer: Yaawwnn… I own my stuff only.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Well I love you too, but I'm sure you already knew that. I also agree with you; I want the answers to come right at this moment, honestly.**

**BAMS: You'll just have to find out buddy. ;)**

**Mizul: I can understand where you're coming from, and I agree. I'm glad you liked it by the way. ^.^**

**A/N: Let's see what happens, eh?**

"Not that I don't appreciate the assistance, but just what are you going to do when Shepard comes back?" Leader narrowed her eyes on the Illusive Man, standing straight as always. She had originally thought he would try in some way to expose of her, but it was just the opposite; the old man seemed to know the fastest and safest way of bringing the Commander back was by utilizing Leader's help. He had even begun to trust her over the course of her six week stay on the Lazarus facility.

"I will be gone by the time she returns. What I do then will have little to do with you; rest assured, I have no need to leak information to outside sources." She answered plainly, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I understand; we've had this conversation before. I have been meaning to ask one thing though…" he began, before taking a drag from his cigarette. The thing was disgusting, Leader thought. "Just who are you?" he asked finally, narrowing his eyes on Leader in an analytical way.

"We have also discussed this previously." She deadpanned.

"No one knows of you or has ever heard of you, you have no identity and you never show your face. You don't exist. I would like to know why." He shot back, tapping his cigarette against his chair's ash tray. Leader was quiet for a moment, knowing the Illusive Man was uncomfortable without information on someone he'd been dealing with for weeks.

"Our main concern is healing Shepard. Not identity. Not trust. Not popularity. More colonies are being wiped out and you want Shepard back; so let me bring her back without you questioning me. I don't care whether you trust me or not." She spoke a little lower to show she meant business. The old man was in the dark over Leader's true identity but she didn't have time to accommodate his cautious attitude.

"It isn't that I don't trust you. I just want to know who I'm dealing with here." He said, seemingly wanting to appease her slightly frayed nerves.

"Someone who knows what her purpose is. Figure out yours." Leader retorted, uncrossing her arms.

Before the Illusive Man could reply, she left the room and shut the door behind her.

…

"Hey, you're that leader lady, right?" at the cheery voice, Leader looked up from her datapad. The man was Ken Donnelly, one of the working engineers the Illusive Man hired. He was holding a tray of food and smiling curiously at her, giving her the impression he was about to sit down.

When she wordlessly looked back down to her pad that was exactly what the engineer did. He sat down across from her, still wearing the ridiculous smile on his face. Leader wanted only to leave, but she had nowhere else to be and she'd already finished whatever work Miranda tried to pile her with, it was obvious the woman was growing increasingly irritated over her ability to work faster than her. No wonder she came off as an 'Ice Queen'.

"Don't you ever take that thing off? You've got to eat sometime, right? Or use the bathroom?" the Scottish man inquired, leaning toward her across the table as if speaking in secret. At her silence, the engineer gasped in realization. "You must be a robot or something!" he exclaimed. "And your friends too!" he added.

Engineer Daniels then sat down at Ken's side before smacking him on the back of the head. She flashed a smile of apology at Leader before hissing at Ken, "She's gonna eat you alive if you don't cool it!"  
>Leader watched for a few moments more before returning to her datapad silently. They eventually stopped bickering like old folk and calmed down, losing steam as time went on.<p>

"So…" she ignored Ken's slightly awkward start and continued reading. "What kind of robot are you?" he asked.

Immediately, Leader stood right up. She stepped to Ken and reached out her hand, only to be stopped by Daniels catching her wrist. When Leader looked at the female engineer, she let go and pulled her hand back as if it had been burned.

"W-wait, he didn't mean anything by it, he just doesn't know when to quit…!" she tried, gripping Ken tightly. Leader looked at the woman for a few tense moments before allowing her hand to continue toward Ken's neck. Both engineers closed their eyes, readying themselves for the end.

And yet… it didn't come.

Slowly, they opened their eyes to see Leader holding a spider between her index finger and thumb. Their eyes widened and they stared at the black creature struggling against Leader's hold on it.

"Black widows are poisonous; you will die if bitten." Leader stated.

Ken stared for a moment longer before a strange expression took over his face. It almost looked as if he were about to cry. It didn't take long for the hysterical screaming to start, either. Ken jumped up and tripped over his flailing chair, slamming to the ground as Daniels and Leader looked on. The female engineer soon bent down to help her companion, leaving the spider captor to wonder if they'd taken their meds yet.

Leader shook her head and crushed the spider between her fingers before leaving the room.

…

Three months later

"Are you certain this is wise? Leaving Commander Shepard behind will undoubtedly cause-"

"That is for Him to decide. I need not interfere more than I already have." Leader cut Rota off before she could finish her sentence. Herga grumbled to himself in thought with crossed arms and a set jaw.

"He should not confine you in such ways. To do so is death." He said, sounding put off himself. Graide stepped to Leader's side and set a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't change what we've done but what you have accomplished will save thousands. Will staying here and helping her when she awakes such a tormenting thing?" he asked quietly, his deep voice almost rusty from overuse. Leader stepped forward and looked upon the door leading to the Commander's room.

"I too have my duties. Shepard must be here to regain hers. I must leave to uphold mine." She stated, though her voice was less committed and more irritated.

"We do need you. But will one more day cause so much harm?" Adel spoke up, standing from her seat by Rota.

"I know my place!" Leader barked, causing the group to tense slightly. "This is not up for discussion. I do not have any more need to stay here and nor do you. I was ordered to bring Shepard back- that is what I did. You each have your own duties and responsibilities to keep; do not make me repeat myself on this matter." She warned, her voice cold steel.

None spoke or moved until Adel bowed her head respectfully. The others did the same before returning to packing their equipment back up. Leader said nothing more before leaving the room. She ignored Miranda as she passed her just outside the door, most likely listening in. Leader clenched her hands into fists, stepping quickly down the corridor.

"I have no choice." She growled to herself, heading for the hangar.

…

"Is she close?"

"Yes. It would have taken a year and a half or had we not interfered." Leader answered, speaking through her private radio.

"And saved thousands due to it. How long?"

"Four days." She answered.

"We must begin with the preparations, then. Return quickly so we may not be found."

She then cut the transmission to keep anyone from hearing in and turned to her team as they piled into the transport. Miranda was behind them, holding a bag in her hand and a datapad in the other. What she wanted, Leader had little care, but if she thought she was coming along she was sorely mistaken.

"I've been ordered by the Illusive Man to escort you to Omega." She said, seemingly sensing Leader's apprehension. The woman stared right at her visor, and for a split second, she could've sworn the Cerberus officer saw into her eyes.

"Female." Herga's deep voice cut the air, catching their attention and both looked to him. "Do not broadcast your slavery to the frail old man." He grumbled, no doubt frowning behind his own helmet. Before Miranda could reply, Jersak cut in.

"Slavery is a harsh word, Herga. Perhaps 'indentured servitude' is more accurate." He chuckled, earning only a grunt from Herga.

"Sit and retain your words, you two." I said, shaking my head at them slightly. They sat but Jersak wasn't finished.

"I only mean to say she has no mind of her own-"

"Speak once more…" I started smoothly, leaning down at him. "And you had better hope to leave room in your stomach for my foot because I'm going to ram it up your ass and break your goddamn spine!" she barked, if only to get the point across. He could be real pain in the ass sometimes. Jersak was quiet before looking down to the floor with a nod.

Leader soon turned back to Miranda and gestured for her to take the pilot's seat.

As the Cerberus officer sat down, Leader looked around to make sure they got everything. She ignored the tense posture in which everyone sat, knowing they were holding in their laughter. They may have been the most disciplined and experienced warriors she'd ever come across, but they still had a few soft spots for watching humiliation.

"Take off. We're done here." She said finally, joining Miranda at the front.

She could only hope Shepard's early revival went well.

…

Four days later

"_Shepard! Shepard, wake up, this facility is under attack!"_ Shepard awoke slowly as her eyes blinked open and she tried to sit up, only to feel an enormous ache in her side.

_Raegas…_

Shepard remembered dying, but…she was alive? She stood from the table, and began to don her armor in a bit of a sluggish state, wondering what the hell was going on.

**A/N: Sorry to cut it off so oddly and such, but I needed to get it out to you guys before you got rowdy on me again. And did anyone get the Arnold Schwarzenegger quote?**

**One more thing: Should I go through the story with Shepard doing her missions (without Raegas) or get right to her finding the woman somehow in some crazy way?**


	3. A Vigilante

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I only got what I make. I don't even need to write these since the website has it in the contract thingy that I don't own what I write about, you know.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Yeah, I see where you're coming from. I like them too, HB. And you're confused over Leader? Good, you're supposed to be. Still, she is hard to read, huh? Ah well, guess we'll find out later. And speaking of later, I may agree with you on the Raegas thing. I just hope we won't have to wait too long.**

**BAMS: I would like that too, buddy.**

**Kachie Takahashi: Cool, I'm glad you checked. And yeah, I'm pretty sure you won't find out who Leader really is until later. It's almost like I'm trollfacing everyone at this point…**

**Umbra8191: Thanks man. ;)**

**Mizul: Really? I agree; Leader is just so… well she's just so hard to figure out, right? Hm. Thanks though, Mizul. ;)**

**Liege Lord: I don't like waiting two years for something to happen, man. Yeah, I also hope we find out who Leader really is and find Raegas too- I don't like waiting on that either, but I agree with you. And yes, I also wonder just where and what stuff the others are getting into.**

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile now, you know. You might want to check it out if you really want any romance in this one.**

"I'm looking for information on Mordin Solus. You know him?" Shepard asked, peering evenly at Aria T'Loak, the apparent 'Queen of Omega'. The asari smirked.

"I always liked Mordin; he's as likely to help you as he is to shoot you. If you really need to find him? Take a shuttle to the quarantined area. Can't promise they'll let you in though." Aria answered, obviously inwardly amused.

"Thanks. Know anything about Archangel?" the Commander inquired, choosing not to poke into Aria's personal life. It didn't really matter to her that she knew the scientist they were supposed to be picking up anyway.

"A lot of people are after him." She said.

"Who? What did he do?"

"Blood Pack, Blue Suns, Eclipse… the standard groups. He went a little too far this time; pissed them off enough to team up. You'll rock a lot of bots, teaming up with him you know." Aria answered back.

"I'll take my chances." Shepard stated, standing. "Maybe I'll be back later." She finished.

"Maybe I'll be here." the asari replied, smirking in that way once more. Shepard said nothing and walked off, heading back to Miranda and Zaeed.

…

"Welcome aboard, Mordin." Shepard tried a smile, shaking the salarian doctor's twitchy hand. The whole mission had been nothing but killing waves of vorcha with some Krogan mixed in. The Commander was reasonably exhausted, seemingly unused to moving about so much since lying on a table for seven months. Miranda still hadn't explained just how they got Shepard's body or how they revived her; and it was getting irritating fast.

"Working with Cerberus a surprise. Look forward to helping." Mordin quickly stuttered, giving an equally fake smile to Shepard.

"We'll see you on the Normandy." She stated, heading out of the room with Miranda and Zaeed in tow.

…

"Garrus! I didn't know it was you." Shepard grinned, finally happy to see a familiar face. She had a feeling in the back of her head that it was some kind of setup by the Illusive Man, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Hey Shepard, it's… been a while." The weary-looking turian said, almost on a sigh.

"You okay?" she asked, knowing he had probably been trapped for a while.

"I'm really hungry, actually. Oh, and a bunch of mercs are after me." he answered, with a very turian smirk.

"What did you do to get yourself in this mess?" the commander asked, gesturing to the general facility. Garrus let out a tired chuckle, his mandibles clicking together in amusement.

"I had to work _really _hard on it. Still can't believe they teamed up just for me." Garrus replied, garnering a slight nostalgic smirk from Shepard.

"Just like the good old days…" she muttered. A flash of Raegas disappearing into that vortex burned the backs of her eyes as the turian vigilante let out a laugh.

"You got that right Shepard!" he laughed. Shepard looked to the ground, wishing to god she at least knew what happened to her closest friend and dearest love. Not knowing was half the reason she had no will to even get out of bed anymore.

"Garrus?" she asked, getting his attention with her somber tone. She looked back at her friend hesitantly, not wanting yet needing to ask the question stuck on her tongue. "Have you heard anything…?" she trailed off, letting the inquiry hang itself in the thick atmosphere of the room. Garrus looked down, closing his eyes as if recalling what happened.

"_How did you get in here?" Garrus demanded, pointing his pistol toward the group of strangers in his hideout room. The leader, a human female in full armor, stepped forward._

"_We walked through the door, Vakarian." She answered._

"_How do you know my name?" he demanded once more, holding the trigger tighter._

"_You just confirmed it for me. Why don't you put that down before you give Herga reason to eat you?" she said it more like a command than a request. It irritated Garrus; who was she to order him around?_

"_Gross." The giant behind her grumbled, arms crossed. That must've been Herga._

"_Why should I? You could be spies for all I know!" Garrus almost shouted, causing the female to shake her head disapprovingly._

"_She wasn't kidding when she said you were a drama queen…" she muttered, annoyed, before looking back to the turian. "Frankly, I don't care what you think we are or where we're from." She stated._

"_Then why are you here?" Garrus asked, still forceful._

"_To send along a message." She answered, pulling out a spherical device from somewhere on her belt. Garrus' grip on the pistol faltered, curious to see what it was.  
>"Give this to… well, you'll know when they get here." the smug smirk in her voice irritated him more, but Garrus quickly snatched the sphere from the human's hand anyway.<em>

"_You better tell me who you are." He said finally, after attaching the sphere to his own belt. He wasn't going to take any chances with these guys, especially since they were able to sneak up on him no problem._

"_We're simply an interested party." One of the other fully suited females said, looking impatient._

"_Interested in what?" he asked lowly._

"_Many things- most of which you would not understand." The leader turned toward the door, blatantly turning her back on him. It was offending enough to get Garrus to growl slightly. _

"_Got somewhere to be?" he questioned, his mandibles clicking angrily._

"_Yes, in fact. Of course, our agenda is in no part your business." The female half-turned to him, looking stiff. He could feel her pressing glare on him so clearly he could've sworn the gravity got heavier. "Put. The gun. Down, Vakarian." Her suddenly deadly voice sent a ringing in his ears, shaking up his mind and making his body go stiff. An unseen force almost seemed to push down on his arms, forcing the gun to point safely toward the floor. What the hell was she doing?_

"_Rae…gas?" he breathed, feeling the oxygen in his lungs go scarce. The force immediately let up on him, leaving Garrus to falter in his stance a bit._

"_Raegas huh?" she wondered, before turning her back on him again. "You should know… she died in that vortex." She stated, even with the slightest hint of hesitation in her voice._

"_How do you know about that?" Garrus had to know just what the hell that woman was and how she found out about so many things that were wiped from the records._

"_Why don't you ask that former Normandy pilot? Joker was it?" she said, tapping her chin as the others melted into the shadows, vanishing before Garrus knew they'd moved._

"_You hit more than me, didn't you!" the turian almost yelled, feeling all too vulnerable._

"_Hit? No. Found? In a sense…" she said, heading toward the door, evidently feeling no need to hide in the shadows._

"_Hey! I'm not finished with you!" Garrus shouted, going to raise his gun once more._

_But it never did. He was in the air before he even knew what hit him. Once his mind caught up to the present, he realized the giant one, Herga, was holding him in the air- effortlessly, even! What were these people?_

"_Do not speak to my Battlemaster in such insulting ways, turian." He growled. Garrus could swear he was the largest and even tallest Krogan he'd ever laid eyes on, and it was intimidating._

"_Herga." Was all the leader needed to say. The giant Krogan-beast dropped Garrus to the ground with a rumbling growl of annoyance. He stomped through the door then, leaving after the others. "Oh, and Vakarian? We were never here." was the last he heard before the shot of a concussive round hit him in the gut and everything went dark._

"Ah…" Garrus started, opening his eyes once more. "No, I haven't. But I did find this." He said, tossing the sphere to Shepard. She caught with ease and brought it close to her eyes for examination.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't know. But I do know it's for you." Garrus answered, sighing. He didn't like lying to his friend about something so important but it could until later. "Now, let's get to putting these mercs down." He smirked, trying to get back on topic. Shepard stared at the sphere in her palm for a few more seconds; even Garrus saw the small spark of hope in her eyes before she set it into her belt. The Commander drew her AR and smirked, no doubt ready to get it over with.

"Let's get back in time for dinner." She said, nodding to her companions.

**A/N: Hm. Wonder what'll happen after this? And when will Raegas get here? I want her now! (Just sayin'…)**


	4. A Lead

**Disclaimer: You know I don't actually have to write these? **

**Liege Lord: Ha! That's probably true, considering. Mordin would trade the seashells for her any day, eh? Interesting ideas you have there. Plan on finding out? ;)**

**BAMS: Thanks.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Yeah, I figured you'd come up with those choices, HB. I figure I could do that for you- just 'cause I love you so much. And yes, I was as offended, if not more, about the LIs for FemShep. I mean seriously, how hard is it to go all DAII again and screw the gender barriers? I understand the politics and all, but it still pisses me off. DX (And don't worry about raving, it's cute) Anyway, I'm glad to see you want Raegas back soon as well. Maybe that sphere thingy will give us some answers?**

**Kachie Takahashi: Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that. Let's hope everything pans out soon, eh?**

**A/N: POLL! ANSWER! NOW! (It's okay HB; I know you already answered ;)**

Shepard had wanted to get to seeing what the sphere was already, but with everything going on and the Illusive Man sending her on dead end missions, she was lucky to even sleep at night. She still had nightmares about losing Raegas to the vortex or the visions from the beacon- even flashbacks of Akuze.

Miranda still hadn't said anything even though Shepard had a feeling she was hiding something important. Every time Raegas came up in conversation she got dodgy or tense. It could have nothing to do with her but she still wanted to know for sure. It had been another few days since they left Omega as well. They managed to secure the pure Krogan and the anti-social Jack, but she had yet to actually open the 'baby' Krogan's tank.

Shepard quickly walked into her quarters, heading straight for her locker. She undressed in record time and stored away the armor neatly, even at the speed her hands were moving. She wanted to see what the sphere had inside, what it was, everything; all in the hope of finding out where Raegas was or at least what happened to her.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Shepard let out a breath. Now that she had the chance, she was both excited and afraid to see what was inside. Did it really even have what she was looking for or was it just mundane information? Hell, it could be broken for all she knew. Then again, it could be exactly what she wanted…

A soft hum sounded from the sphere in her hands as if waking up and a light emanated from the inside, like a glowing gem. The lights dimmed as if on their own, allowing Shepard to see what looked like a large man sitting at a desk. She stood quickly, not knowing what was going on. One minute she was in her room, the next, she was in some big office. It must've been some hologram, but how…

"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to get this." The man's voice was almost as deep as a Krogan's and twice as intimidating. His clothing was both regal and commanding, she noticed, as he stood from his large chair. The man had to be at least seven feet tall with bulging muscles and a straight posture.

"What? Where am I?" Shepard asked, slightly forcefully. The man stared at her for a moment before gesturing around the large office with a jerky motion.

"You are in your cabin. I am in my office." He answered, his deep accent reminiscent of Raegas and her siblings.

"This some kind of entanglement call?" she asked, trying to understand how it was even possible. The aging man let out a breath and went to the window to Shepard's right, its size taking up the entire wall. She looked out and saw three moons on the horizon, their glow casting a soft light on the land.

"In a way…" he replied distractedly, hands clasped behind him.

"What is this thing for? Why was it given to me? I don't even know who you are." The commander stated, throwing an arm in the air at the man. He blew out an almost amused grunt before glancing back at her momentarily.

"The device in your hands is meant to send messages, recordings, and real-time calls. It was given to you because…" he paused before turning back to Shepard. The glow of the moons at his back threw shadows across the dim lighting, making his serious expression seem even direr than it was.

"What?" she urged.

"I will only say this: the Citadel has your answer. If you truly wish to find her, you will not hesitate." He stated. Shepard felt a shock of adrenaline shoot into her system at the simple thought of seeing Raegas again.

"Wait a minute. You expect me to believe you? Raegas vanished eight months ago!" she protested, even as she hoped it was true. The old man though, burst out laughing.

"Raegas?" he bellowed, slamming a heavy fist onto the corner of his steel desk. "No, commander, she is not Raegas!" he was seriously going at it…

"Then who the hell are you talking about? If you know so much then where is Raegas?" Shepard demanded, getting more than impatient. The old man sobered then, taking a breath of amusement.

"You will know when the time comes, human. And if I know my daughter…" Shepard's eyes widened as she watched the man bring up the lights slowly, giving more detail to him than before. His sharp ears looked just like Raegas'... He smiled to himself, looking to Shepard knowingly.  
>"It will come soon." He finished, just as the commander finally realized who this was. The sharp ears, the accent, the deep violet eyes and white hair, it all made sense! She didn't know how he existed or how the hell he knew so much, but…<p>

This guy was Raegas' father.

**A/B: Whoa, what is this? What's going on here, why and how is he alive? And where's Raegas!**


	5. A Shocking Return

**Disclaimer: Yep. Nothing to see here, move along.**

**BAMS: Ya think? XP**

**Hopelessly Blue: Them being cryptic almost always makes it more exciting (and annoying). It's supposed to be the point. Not that I'm a huge fan of it either, so I do agree with you. Let's hope any more answers will come directly, eh? ;) I also agree with the rest of your review- sorry for not getting all detailed in this reply, I just really want to get to updating the story right now so I can read your review that much faster. ^.- (I love you!)**

**Kachie Takahashi: The Shadow Broker, huh? That could have been plausible too, but I wanted to go above and beyond your expectations! Well really I just wanted to surprise you, but… Nevermind! You know what I mean! XP**

**Liege Lord: … -_- Do you ever get excited about ANYTHING? Intriguing? Really? That's what I say when I'm trying to sound awesome and wise to people who don't actually know who I am! *sighs* sorry, I'm really hungry right now so I'm ragging on everything I see (including myself so don't worry). ANyway, I do agree with you on the account of this being really interesting. ^.^**

**A/N: All of the lesbian choices on my poll won… … Should I go ahead and do it anyway or drop one (as in make one straight anyway)? **

"Joker. Citadel. Now." Shepard stated, just as Raegas' father shut off the hologram thing.

"What's up at the Citadel, you seem excited." Joker replied over the comm, an image of his confused expression popping into Shepard's mind.

"You'll know soon enough." She answered simply, heading out of her cabin and into the elevator.

"Course changed, Commander." EDI stated, her calm voice only serving to excite her more. She wanted to see what was going down at the Citadel immediately, and so, pressed for deck two.

…

"Oh my…" Kasumi muttered, voicing the halting thoughts of everyone present. They were all looking through the cockpit window at a gigantic dreadnought lounging around the Presidium ring. It was at least twice as large as the Destiny Ascension itself; all sleek and packed full of elegant danger- it had to be the largest ship any of them had ever seen. (A/N: the link to see it is at the bottom)

"What the hell _is_ that thing?" Garrus' question hung in the air as the Normandy drew closer to the docks- closer to the immense ship that looked like it could take down a fleet.

"Transmission from the Council; patching it through." EDI stated, shaking Shepard out of it slightly. Even still, her gaze remained on the ship. Where had it come from? A thing like that would've taken years and a lot of resources to even think of building.

"_Commander, this is Anderson. I assume you noticed the ship by now?" _he asked, almost rhetorically.

"What is that thing sir?" Shepard asked, desperate for answers.

"_Apparently, we're dealing with a new species now- several even. That ship is just a carrier to them- you'd be shocked to see what's on board." _He said, only bringing up more questions.

"New species?" Shepard inquired.

"_Yes, they call themselves the Vertoak. Before you say anything, yes, I know that's what Raegas called herself. It looks like more than just her survived whatever supposedly killed them. I don't know how yet, but we're waiting to meet the leader of these people." _He answered.

"What?" Miranda burst, looking as madly confused as Shepard felt.

"_It's tense down here, Commander. There are crowds of people hanging around, waiting to see these new aliens. Reporters are on the verge of having heart attacks, the fleets and C-Sec are getting agitated, and the other council members are with me on the carrier- we don't know whether to be happy or damn confused."_ Anderson explained, sounding uprooted.

"How did they even get close to the Citadel?" Shepard asked, brows furrowed and palms sweaty. She could swear her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"_They came through the relay without detection somehow and had the decency to send us warning they were on their way. Not a half hour later, they were right on our doorstep- shields down and weapons cold. I convinced the others to at least wait to see what these people were."_ His voice paused, causing Shepard to get on the edge of her proverbial seat.

"And?" she urged.

"_Well I don't know… Everything on this carrier is so advanced- it reminds me of Sovereign's level of technology. Come and meet me when the Normandy docks, I'll be waiting there for you."_ he said, before the transmission cut off.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm coming too." Kasumi smiled her smile, crossing her arms. "Who knows? Maybe they're all as hot as Shepard's girlfriend was. If so, I want to see them up close and _personal_." Shepard forced herself to ignore the comment even when her heart clenched painfully.

"Oh yeah? And what if they're as scary as she was? They could eat you!" Joker said, spreading his arms out.

"That is highly unlikely Mr. Moreau; if they were like that then I doubt they would have sent prior warning of their coming." EDI said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can't you ever get a joke?" the pilot asked rhetorically, shaking his head in annoyance.

"I want to see what's waiting before anyone else leaves the Normandy." Shepard stated, not wanting to risk unrest caused by a team of armed soldiers.

"What if you need backup down there?" Miranda demanded, almost sounding worried.

"I'll be fine. Like EDI already said: they won't attack unless we provoke them." Shepard replied, trying to sound as calm as she could, even so, she still felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

Would Raegas be down there?

…

"Good to see you, Shepard. I never thought it would be in such circumstances though." Anderson greeted, nodding to Shepard. She joined his side as he turned to head for a shuttle at the end of the walkway.

"I never thought this would happen either. We all thought Raegas and her siblings were the last- including Raegas." She said, almost to herself. Anderson glanced at her before opening the shuttle doors and climbing in. she followed suit, sighing to herself on the sharp turn her life had just taken.

"The leader we're talking to is her father. Apparently, they occupy a whole other galaxy; close to our own but too far away to get there alone. It seems to me they survived in mass- and that's an understatement." Anderson continued, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How? Why didn't the Reapers get them?" Shepard asked. It had been bothering her ever since she found Raegas on that planet so long ago, but she had never come up with the nerve to ask what it was that ended her people. Or was thought to, anyway.

"He hasn't explained much yet but from what we can tell, they used to live in this galaxy. When the Reapers came-if they even did-they stopped them somehow and moved to the other galaxy. I want to know how." The old soldier said, deeply thinking.

"Think they could be our answer? Convince the council the Reapers exist?" Shepard asked.

"They could be our only chance to be ready when they come." He replied. Shepard paused, looking down. "Shepard?" Anderson asked, noticing her deep expression.

"Sir…" she took a breath, trying not to get her hopes up. "Is Raegas here?" she finally asked, looking to her old friend and former Captain. He paused and looked down, telling her all she needed to know. Shepard's stomach dropped and her heart literally cooled, the fire of her excitement half gone.

"No." he answered, even though it was unnecessary. She'd just have to ask Raegas' father directly then.

…

"Shepard. It is nice to finally meet you." the Commander paused, looking the woman in front of her up and down. She had green hair and what looked like an almost convincingly human body. It was her barely covered body and obviously robotic joints that were a giveaway.

"Are you…" Shepard thought back to stories Raegas told her, grateful that she gave descriptions as well. It was the green hair that tipped her off to who she was. "Vetrali?" she asked. The woman smiled and nodded, taking Shepard's hand in bother of her own.

"Yes. Raega asked me to accompany her father here in her place." She bowed her head in greeting then, before releasing her hand, giving Shepard the impression the gesture was like a handshake to Vertoak.

"Why couldn't she be here? Doesn't she know I hate waiting?" Shepard tried humor, but the smirk dropped from her face as fast as it appeared. She was hurt that Raegas didn't come but she was even more hurt over the whole situation. Shepard didn't even know if they were together anymore- everything was just so confusing that her mind was jumbled.

"Yes, she mentioned that. You have a message from her if you would like to view it while you wait for the meeting to begin." Vetrali replied, gesturing for Shepard to follow her. They were in the carrier she saw back on the Normandy, still in the hangar- which was huge, by the way. Shepard figured the Normandy itself could fit inside with lots of room to spare.

"I'd like that." She answered.

As they walked through the ship, Shepard found herself staring in awe at almost everything she set her eyes on. There were just so many things she wanted to see that she kept getting distracted and full of even more questions. Various species roamed the ship as well, shocking Shepard.  
>There were some that were tall with leathery purple or light red skin and, instead of hair, hard plates of bone covered by thick skin. Their eyes were dark and Shepard had doubts they even knew how to smile. Vetrali said they were called the Brogul (bro-gool). She recalled various times Raegas explained the Brogul and was grateful for it; that way, she was at least a little ready to meet them. Not that she expected them to be so tall and made of nothing but muscles.<br>There was another species that seemed to be all female, from what Shepard saw, called the Viera. They had large bunny ears stretching from the tops of their heads and barely any clothes at all. There weren't many of them but all had chocolate skin, cute noses, stiletto-like heels and permanent frowns.  
>It also turned out that Vertoak were as varied as humans. Their skin tone ranged from white to dark purple; some had different ears, like some stuck out or some stuck up- there were even some who had <em>horns, <em>which also varied in orientation and shape. All of them were fair and all of them had strange eyes. The average hair color was white and it seemed a lot of eyes were either gold or other deep, strange colors. There were also plenty of Ulaeviel milling about next to their partners- all of them had their own distinctive looks themselves.

There were more, but Shepard's attention was caught once more when Vetrali lead her into a good-sized room, similar to her cabin.

"This will be your room until departure. Feel free to use its facilities as you see fit." A floating spherical robot thing came over to Shepard.

"Greetings!" it chimed happily.

"Ko will be your message keeper and guide. Ask him anything you like and he will do his best to help." Vetrali explained, smiling lightly. "Raega built him specifically for you, so I suggest you keep him close at all times. He also holds your message from her. Good day." She finished, before striding out before Shepard could say anything.

"Thanks…" Shepard muttered, lost. She wanted to see what the message was, but before that, she wanted to get settled into the room, knowing she would be waiting for the official conference/meeting between the Council and Vertoak for a while.

…

Once she found the bathroom and a set of extra clothing (for what, she had no idea), Shepard let out a heaving sigh. Ko came over to her, his body whirring quietly. There was a moment of silence as the Commander sat down at the desk, looking for something interesting.

"My sensors indicate you are experiencing depression. Are you alright?" he asked. Shepard only waved the little droid off, disregarding the question entirely.

"So… Ko, huh?" she asked. He paused once more before mimicking Shepard's earlier sigh.

"I am a Secretarial Unit created by Raega Braceros; IDT SLH-01. Also known as 'Ko'- a symbolic term used to describe physical things acting with guidance from spirits." He answered, speaking half gibberish. Shepard only shook her head, understanding why Raegas called it as such.

"So about that message…" she trailed off, hearing a humming sound come from Ko. His one eye lit up and he turned around, facing the middle of the room. Not one second later, the room fell away as it had before, showing a life-size image of Raegas. But she looked different… She was slightly slumped with dark circles under her eyes and a faint smile.

"_Hey Shepard…"_

**A/N: I don't even know where to begin with this! What's going on! XP Bet you weren't expecting that though, right? More surprises on the way! (I'll put the links to the pictures in my profile)**


	6. Message In A Bottle

**Disclaimer: I'm going to stop writing these eventually. I hope.**

**BAMS: I try.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Yes! I got you to squeal again! *laughs like evil genius and then coughs from trying too hard* I mentioned the Viera before, so I thought you'd appreciate me making it official and all. I do hope the Vertoak and their other races will be able to get through to the ignorant Council members; knowing Raegas though, you can expect her father to be just as… persuasive. And I'm really sorry I've been gone so long again- I was dragged on a horrible vacation! DX (I missed you lots!)**

**Kachie Takahashi: I'm glad you like. And with the Kasumi thing, I know she'd have to be bi, but what I meant by 'straight' or 'lesbian' was really 'which gender person is she going to hook up with?' you know? Anyway, thanks for that. ;)**

**Liege Lord: Robot, huh? That **_**would **_**explain a few things. Anyway, thanks for the review- and great idea you've got there, it's actually pretty close to the truth. (Lordy the Sleuth) XP**

**A/N: Sorry for being out, everyone- I was partially kidnapped. XP Let's get back to this extremely interesting story, eh?**

"…Everything's gone to hell. We never actually wanted to show up like this, let alone so early. It's probably my fault…" Raegas muttered, looking down and rubbing the back of her neck idly.  
>"It really is my fault. Damn it." She looked back up. "I wish I could be there right now, snubbing the Council in person, seeing everyone's faces, meeting your new motley crew." She tried humor, only to have it come out with a pathetic sigh. "Most of all, I wish I could just… see <em>you.<em> Hell, I wish I was there right now, getting scolded for being gone for so long…" she smiled lightly, as nostalgia played in her eyes.

"Rae…" Shepard muttered, clenching her hands.

"Anyway, I need to tell you a few things before you even think of leaving that room I forced my father to reserve for you. For one, you should know pretty no one is going to initiate a conversation; you know we're more accustomed to observation, so… just… look, if you want to talk to anyone make _sure _they know who you are- by name, not rank, they're touchy about that sometimes." Shepard blew out a small smile at Raegas' worried rant.  
>"Two, my father is as complicated as I am. Well, almost… Anyway, I'm trying to tell you that he put a price on your room. See, that room in particular is reserved for ambassadors or 'special' people- you fit both bills. So, guess what that means?" she said, sighing, as Shepard's stomach knotted up.<p>

"I'll have to be…" she trailed off, hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry, but it's actually true. You're the only one I really trust and actually know since…" she and Shepard both actually blushed at the insinuation and looked to the side. Raegas coughed subtly, clearing her throat.  
>"Well, you know. Look, the point here is this: you're the only one any of us will accept as ambassador to both 'sides'. You can talk with the Council as much as you want but in the end, you're supposed to be the so-called peace keeper in the meeting, or meetings, to come. That's what that set of clothing is for, by the way."<p>

"Crap." Shepard groaned, resting her face in her hand.

"Don't worry, I made sure they got the, uh… sizes right." The weary woman looked to the side once more, scratching her cheek with a finger. Shepard rolled her eyes in humor, finding herself feeling better at just hearing Raegas' voice again and seeing her face. Even with the situation as it was, Shepard knew she'd have to be a little more patient.  
>"I'm sure you're wondering where the hell I am, huh?" Raegas said, catching Shepard's attention once more.<p>

"Obviously, you dummy." Shepard muttered, looking conflicted.

"I know 'sorry' isn't what you want to hear, but I really am. It's weird to think I'm not alone anymore since I have my people and my family back, but… I still feel that empty hole in my chest. Nothing's helped. Jasin and Ayl dragged me to a bar in the Undercity a few nights ago and they got so drunk I doubted they knew their own names anymore- including me. … But I just… I still…" the Vertoakan looked down, shutting her eyes as they misted over. Shepard felt her heart clench at the sight, knowing she couldn't hold her in her arms and tell her it was alright.  
>"I still remembered you… your beautiful emerald eyes… that shining smile… the ridiculous jig you call dancing." She blew out a watery smile and crossed her arms tightly, holding them close to her body as if she were cold.<br>"Hell, I could still detail the days we spent together… And I actually did." A faint smile played across Raegas' features, making her look even sadder. Shepard swallowed hard, trying to keep quiet. "I got up on the center table and regaled everyone on how we rescued Liara or saved the colonists of Feros. I even drunkenly announced the 'burning passion of a thousand suns' I held for you." she chuckled, making fun of herself. Shepard found a smile on her own face, even at what she was feeling.  
>"I'm an idiot. Why did I just tell you that?" Raegas facepalmed, letting out an exaggerated sigh. The Commander shook her head at the woman, clasping her hands together tightly.<p>

"Hell if I know…" she whispered.

"Back to the original topic…" Raegas announced, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to try and get to you soon, okay? I've just got this one thing I have to-" the room suddenly shook as an explosion went off on Raegas' side. She jerked her head to the side just as another, larger quake jolted her into the air and sent her staggering. Shepard jumped up on reflex, wishing she was there.

"Princess! Princess!" someone yelled, bursting into the room. It was another Vertoakan. He had dark blue hair and silver eyes; black lines ran from his eyes and down to the bottom of his cheeks, accenting his pale skin.  
>"We can't hold here any longer- they have breached the main walls!" he exclaimed, slapping a mechanical sword into Raegas' hand.<p>

"Organize the Sentinels and lead the wounded to the drop off." another quake. Raegas activated her comm as the man ran from the room. "Rota! Get Herga and make sure they don't-" the rest cut off as static took over. Soon after, the message itself cut off and shut down.

Shepard felt her heart beating against her chest in protest but she knew Raegas would be alright. She had to be. Ko was quiet for a moment before floating over to Shepard slowly. The Commander rubbed her palms together to try and keep them from shaking but it did little to actually help. What trouble had Raegas gotten herself into? And princess? When did that happen?

"Would you like to re-view the message?" Ko asked quietly, his center eye looking almost sad.

"No thanks." Shepard muttered, going to the closet once more and pulling out the set of clothes Raegas mentioned. She had to try and get her mind off of the end of that message somehow; maybe preparing to be some kind of ambassador/peace-keeper would help…

The door to the room suddenly whooshed open and in stepped Vetrali.

"I am to provide a tour for you and 'keep you out of trouble' by Raega's request. We will go once you have changed." She announced lightly, seemingly trying to keep from looking depressed herself. It seemed Vetrali, even though she was an AI of sorts, missed Raegas too…

"When was that message sent?" Shepard asked, gesturing to Ko.

"Five days, eight hours and twenty three minutes ago. I do not have any more current information on Raega's location or status, unfortunately." Vetrali answered, looking troubled. Shepard took a breath and turned back to the clothing in her hands. She spread it out, trying to figure out how to even put it on in the first place, knowing she'd have to ask Vetrali for help.

In the end, Shepard had a feeling Raegas was alive. Maybe it was that bond thing she told her about, but… Shepard couldn't help but think, in her darker thoughts, that it was just wishful thinking.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for being late, and yes, I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I needed to get it to you guys ASAP while I worked on the next chapter. Next, we'll actually get to **_**meet **_**the people on this giant ship!**


	7. The Meeting

**BAMS: Yep, I agree.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I'm happy you like Vetrali, HB! And yeah, I bet you didn't see that Princess Raega thing coming! (Honestly, it was in my original text but I changed it once I decided to actually share this story on FF). XP**

**Kachie Takahashi: She really is always in some kind of trouble, isn't she? Lulz.**

**Talhiri: I try, I really do. XP Thanks for the review!**

**Liege Lord: Yeah, I don't think the Council will appreciate it too much (not that Raegas' dad will allow any dissention to occur). Either way, they'll just have to suck it up. **

**A/N: Let's see if anyone will talk to Shepard, eh?**

"I can now see why Raega mentioned your looks compared to this outfit." Shepard looked at Vetrali confusedly, happy that, after ten minutes, she was settled comfortably into the clothing. It actually was the most comfortable and yet complex attire she'd ever worn.  
>"She was correct in stating the optimum level at which your 'assets' fall into place." She finished, flustering Shepard a little with her direct and very detached way of speech.<p>

"Uh… thanks… I guess." Shepard muttered, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Shall we depart for your 'tour'?" the AI asked, back to her tiny quirk-of-the-lip smile. Shepard almost thought she was getting made fun of, but it was hard to tell. Just like it was hard to see Vetrali as an AI instead of a person.

"Sure." The Commander agreed.

…

It had been only ten minutes of being outside of her room and Shepard managed to find herself in boiling water. She had accidentally almost run into a Brogul when she and Vetrali were leaving the main hallway into another chamber-like area. The only problem was, was that the Brogul only stared at her and said nothing, glaring harder than Shepard thought possible. The Brogul's two companions, a Viera and Vertoakan, also seemed to assess her.

"So you are the one…" the Brogul's deep voice finally rumbled. The Vertoakan leaned forward and reached out, touching only Shepard's chest. He closed his eyes for a moment and the Viera kept motionless, her face a mask.

"Pardon?" Shepard asked, confused at the strange greeting.

"You are a Grey Star, Aerin Shepard, and a Commander. You are the one meant for her majesty." The Vertoakan male suddenly stated, opening his eye once more and withdrawing. The Viera narrowed her eyes slightly, but still said nothing.

"Graide's amusement was not misplaced. I had expected humans to be less…" the Brogul paused, searching for the word. Shepard expected some other veiled insult, figuring it would be similar to one a Krogan would pull. "...than this." He finally said, surprising Shepard. There was a pause as silence hung for a moment.

"I suggest, Vetrali, that you guide this Shepard to the meeting ground. I was sent word this will occur soon." The Vertoakan said, to which the AI nodded.

"We must all take our leave." Vetrali said back, steel in her eyes. It seemed to the Commander that there were some underlying messages in that exchange, but she wasn't sure just what they meant. Hell, she was still confused that that majesty comment.

Once they left, Shepard glanced at Vetrali. The woman continued their walk, looking almost peeved.

"Something wrong?" Shepard asked slowly, raising a brow.

"Emperor Haieven has decided to get on with the meeting earlier than planned. We must go before he counts us as late." She answered, before walking slightly faster.

Shepard had a feeling she ought to hurry as well.

…

"Ambassador?" Velarn's mandibles dropped in a way similar to a frown. At least, Shepard thought it was a frown. It couldn't be a grin, that was too creepy to be anything less than a glare.

"Aerin Shepard is the only species of 'your' galaxy that understands, and is trusted by, the Vertoak." Haieven (say it like 'hey-ven'), Raegas' father and apparent Emperor, said. It seemed that the Council was surprised, but luckily only Velarn was irritated.

"If we may begin…" Sporatos said, urging the meeting to go on. It was no secret that the salarian councilor was excited at the opportunity of learning all he could. Tevos just seemed to keep calm as usual throughout, Shepard noticed as she sat down perpendicular to the two sides.

"I assume you have many questions. Ask and I will answer." Haieven stated, ignoring the glare his giant Ulaeviel was giving the turian councilor. Shepard was fairly sure Vetrali mentioned its name was Garugha.

"How is it that your people came to this galaxy without the use of relays?" Velarn asked, his already beady eyes narrowed.

"We have drive cores in our ships that we like to call Slipspace Drives. We don't need mass effect relays to get around, given there are none where we reside." Haieven answered smoothly.

"What technology is this? You don't use mass effect fields or eezo?" Sporatos inquired, gesturing around the room subtly.

"I do not label the technology of our people, but yes; we use mass effect technology in certain creations. Mainly, we use Solinium; it is a powerful and living substance that reacts differently to each user. It is complicated to explain, so I will allow you access to our main lab for reference and information." The large man offered, laying his heavy hand upon Garugha's head as if to keep him from leaping at someone.

"What is your purpose here? Why come so far?" Tevos asked, voicing the question they most wanted to know. It was understandable that they wanted to know whether the Vertoak and their races were threats or powerful allies.

"Our purpose, huh?" a sudden voice called, humor prominent. The entire room went silent as everyone turned to look at the open doorway. A lone figure stood there, tall and confident, with a giant smirk of almost triumph.

Shepard's eyes almost bugged out of their own sockets as she looked upon newly arrived woman. A sigh of mirth escaped Haieven's mouth before he stood, smothering a smile.

"My daughter, everyone." He announced, as Shepard's heart went into overtime, hammering so hard she thought her throat closed and her lungs stopped working.

"I can tell you that." She finished, arms crossed. Shepard found her eyes stinging as she stood. Her entire body began shaking when the adrenaline surge made itself known.  
>Everything else faded away from Shepard except for the woman in the doorway. All she saw was her crimson hair and shining violet eyes, and her brilliant smile. In the doorway was the one person Shepard had wished most to see ever since she vanished.<p>

In the doorway was Raegas herself.

**A/N: Short, fast, exciting! Tell me you love this chapter, everyone! C'mon, you know you have to read the next chapter now, right? Right! XD**


	8. Asking That Question

**BAMS: Yes, that was a Halo reference; I'm glad you caught it. ^.-**

**Hopelessly Blue: Lulz, your excitement made me smile! XD I'm happy that you liked it so, and… babysitting? Really? I hope they weren't too young, because kids can be little monsters 'at that age', you know what I'm saying? ;) And let's hope Raegas didn't keep everyone waiting just to make an awesome entrance, right? Not that an awesome entrance isn't awesome. And I only named the Councilors as I did because Valern is such a turian name and Sparatus is such a salarian name (I forgot the asari councilor's name so I left it as Tevos). **

**Kachie Takahashi: I try, Kachie, I do try. So let's get some twists and turns up in here! XP**

**Talhiri: *gasps* Why, I never! I'll just have to update quickly so you can't be distracted by your projects! **

**Liege Lord: Why must everyone think she only went there to make them believe the Reapers are real? Why can't they just be happy Raegas and Shepard are reunited? Blah! XP**

**A/N: Heart-pumping awesomeness!**

"Of course, I would appreciate a recess for now, for…" father's voice trailed off as he no doubt eyed me and Shepard. "…adjustment." He finished. Not seconds later, Garugha and father were hurrying everyone out of the doors, leaving me alone in the room with Shepard.

Before even I knew it, my heart was shuddering even harder than it had when I first set foot on the carrier. My palms were itching and I couldn't even begin to describe the myriad of emotions assaulting me in waves. All I wanted to do was to hold Shepard but I was nailed to the ground so tightly I didn't think I'd be able to move.

"Rae... you're here…?" Shepard muttered, her brows furrowed as a distant look graced her eyes. I had a feeling she still remembered that vortex incident as well as I did.

"Yeah. No holograms this time." I managed, smiling in spite of my guilt.

Shepard took a step toward me, enticing my own forward movement. We began with small steps, still shocked we were finally face-to-face with each other. Shepard soon upped her pace and I mirrored it, almost powerwalking. Seconds later, we were both running to each other full out, grinning as wide as we could, rapidly closing the space between us.

Reaching Shepard, I outstretched my arms, feeling euphoria flood me as I finally threw them around her neck and pulled her into me. Before anything was even thought to be said, our lips collided together in a rush. My heart itself was singing with the wings of angels as it throbbed in my chest to the point of pain. We held onto each other so tightly I was afraid I was going to crush Shepard in the back of my practically-blank mind at that point.

I didn't want to let go for the world.

Once we finally did break, it was no surprise I found myself clutching to Shepard like my life depended on it. I felt like it was true, too. She did the same, burying her face into my neck, refusing to let go- and I didn't want her to. There was nothing that could be said that was good enough for the perfection of that moment.

It took us a bit, but we finally pulled back enough to look each other in the eyes. It wasn't a surprise I found myself and Shepard to be smiling so entirely that I was concerned our lips would tear. I was just happy to be with her again.

"So we're still…" Shepard muttered, trailing off on purpose. I couldn't smile any wider so I simply pulled her close again and let out a small laugh in pure joy.

"I could never let you go." I answered, feeling her hold on me tighten.

…

It took an entire hour, but eventually, Shepard and I were ready enough to get the meeting over with. Ciria had run in and interrupted us anyway, so we had to calm ourselves down.

The Council and my father walked back in, Garugha, the largest Ulaeviel alive, in the rear. The Council sat on one side of the low table and my father took the other with Garugha. I too sat down next to my father as Shepard sat back down in her perpendicular spot to us. Ciria joined me at my side, snuggling her head into Shepard's crossed legs.

"Sorry I'm late." I muttered to father, getting a grunt in return.

"I had made it clear you were to be the one negotiating- I know too little." He replied, almost smiling bitterly to himself.

"You know I like making an entrance. And I only missed five minutes." I shot back, scratching a Garugha behind his ears. "Alright, now that we're all here, let's get down to the meeting." I spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"We had not been informed of your position…" Tevos trailed off, hoping I would elaborate.

"Well I thought I and my siblings were the last; announcing old titles was too arrogant to me. And you just need to call me-"

"Either princess or Lixeria. That is her adult name." father interrupted. I had been about to tell them to just call me Raegas since I still wasn't used to being 'back' yet.

"Yes…" Valern mused.

"Okay, so let's get down to business. We never actually meant to show up like this, let alone so early, but plans change. We came to start relations with you as allies against a common enemy." I started, trying not to wriggle around from wanting to touch Shepard again.

"The Reapers…" Anderson muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly. Now I know you three don't believe in these 'Reapers'…" I said, air quoting. "But we have an excess of proof on their existence." I said, eying them. My father brought up a hologram and detail of a reaper, ignoring their hushed whispers.

"They tried to destroy our people once, when we made our way to this galaxy." Father stated, changing the hologram to show three different videos of what had been recorded from that time. "It had been utter destruction. Our only advantage was our newness to this galaxy. The species that made their home here, however were not so lucky." He said. Once of his showing recordings let loose an immense metallic roar, startling the Council from their shocked and confused expressions.

"We tried to save as many as we could, but when the Reapers took the Citadel, we knew the war was lost. In response, we rescued all we could carry and fled." I explained, changing the videos to statistics of what we rescued and lost.

"Not soon after, they tried to follow after us. They may have been stopped by their most inner programming, but we were told to destroy all we could by those who we rescued. They were willing to destroy their own civilization to make the next cycle easier." My father continued, frowning.

"And so, we destroyed the mass relays." I said, cutting off the holograms. "Unfortunately, the simultaneous destruction of such machines caused a rift in space/time to occur. This tear in reality was what caused my people to be displaced into this reality and time from our own." I said, getting to how we arrived.

"Feel free to use our knowledge and records of this war as proof to your clouded eyes. For now, I will leave the discussion of Reapers for another time." Father said, running the tips of his fingers along the table. A hologram, floating above said table by an inch or so, appeared.  
>"What we need is an… alliance of sorts. Trade negotiation, policies and law, etc. will be handled by the appropriate authorities. I assume you will want to learn all you can of us, but the pressing issue is our current situation. To what degree will you hold us this day?" he asked calmly, making sure to speak a little slow to let the others digest. They had been unnaturally quite so far and it was creepy.<p>

"We… must announce you as allies to relieve the building pressure of our populace and military." Valern said, seemingly shaking himself out of it.

"How long will staying here? I believe it would mutually beneficial." Tevos said softly, obviously shaken.

"For as long as you would have us. Luckily, my people are in a time of peace, giving us ability to be flexible. My heir will act with my authority on matters between our two peoples." Father answered, before we all stood, knowing the meeting was over until certain things were settled with each side.

"You are not staying?" Sparatus wondered. I could swear he was having a heart attack at everything going on.

"I must leave to my own people in one week's time. As will Lixeria; her duties are numerous." Father's statement caused Shepard's eyes to flash before she locked her eyes with mine.

Once everyone broke into groups or left, I took Shepard's hand and led her back to her room.

…

"This is all so crazy. Just a week ago I was alone and now…" Shepard said, shaking her head to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed. She rested her elbows on her knees, looking to the ground.

"And now, you've got a whole other galaxy on your side- about everything, pretty much." I smirked, sitting next to her. She sat back a bit and took my hand then, planting a sweet kiss to my cheek.

"Not to mention a sexy princess for a lover." She muttered, smirking that smirk of hers. I blushed in spite of myself and looked away. No matter what I shared with Shepard, I knew I was always going to be a little shy.

"You're the smoky hot one, Aerin- especially in those clothes." I smiled to myself, remembering our nights together. Shepard blew out a small chuckle before quieting once more. I didn't know what to say and I felt something bothering Shepard; it must have had something to do with father's earlier comment.

"I have to leave soon." Shepard said, her voice soft. I sighed, looking to the ground.

"I know." I muttered, holding her hand tighter. She squeezed back.

"I could use you on the Normandy…" she added, uncertainty in her voice. I felt it in my chest as well, and pressed a kiss to Shepard's hand before standing. I walked a few slow paces away, crossing my arms to try and keep warm.

"Shepard…" I sighed, not knowing what to do. I had responsibilities to my people. But I also had a commitment to Shepard and a burning need to be with her and help her. Shepard stood and came over, moving in front of me. she set her two hands on my shoulders, wanting to get my attention.

"I know you have a lot to do and I understand that you have duties to your people, but… as selfish as it is, I need you." she said. My eyes began to sting from the feeling she held in those words. "Rae, I need you with me or I can't breathe. I can't sleep, or eat, or even think straight." She cupped my chin and brought my face up so I had to look her in the eyes.  
>"I can't live without you anymore." She stated, her own eyes only beginning to tear up. My chest clenched in response and I cupped her face in my hands, bringing her into a soft kiss that spoke of more than just love.<p>

Once I pulled back, I rested my forehead against hers.

"Don't you think I feel the same way?" I muttered, before she leaned forward and stole my breath with a fiery kiss.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked quietly, once she released me from the burning need of her lips. I could barely breathe, let alone respond, and I had a feeling this question had two sides to it.

"I…"

**A/N: GAH! Another cliffhanger of uncertainty, everyone! I believe it's very possible that Raegas will be forced into serving her people and helping Shepard through messages or calls, eh? **


	9. Meeting Raegas' Team

**Liege Lord: Yes, 'beating' the Council was much fun. And yeah, I hope they'll stay together as well- we don't want Shepard to be all depressed through the whole second part of this story, right? And I'm not a meanie! DX**

**Hound Akragth: I do try to be fast with my updates- otherwise, HB might track me down and ring my neck (lol). You've pretty much got it right with figuring the Vertoakan history lesson; they expanded to another galaxy (Shepard's) but were soon waylaid by the Reapers. They saved all of the surviving inhabitants they could and jumped back- but not without being told to destroy as many Reapers and mass effect relays they could after doing so, the force of this destruction tore a hole in the fabric of space/time. When sucked through, they ended up in Shepard's timeline since they were, essentially, forced into another reality from their own. (Sorry, this must be complicated…)  
>I agree with your opinion on the LIs in ME2 as well; it pissed me off to see all of them just brush you off or get offended that you died and <strong>_**came back **_**to try and help **_**again**_**. They just didn't seem to see the 'big picture' in my opinion. Mostly, I'm talking about Ashley and her 'friendly' hello after, I don't know, you **_**saved her life-again**_**. Jeez… (Sorry about the plotbunnies- they spawn on their own)**

**BAMS: I live to please, buddy. XP**

**Kachie Takahashi: Daw, you really would've romanced Raegas instead? Yea! That makes me feel **_**awesome**_**! You're awesome Kachie! XD And thank you! –For the review, I mean!**

**Hopelessly Blue: Really? I crack wise all the time but I'm sure I'm older than those kids… Maybe it's just 'cause I'm **_**so sarcastic. -_- **_**Yeah, nevermind. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the reunion- I tried to make it awesome and happy since they've both missed each other and I've also made all of you guys wait. Either way, I too hope they'll stay together. But you know how Raegas is with her loyalty and duty and all that… … Sheploo rape face? … I don't know what I should think… … *.* Me Gusta?**

**Mizul: Who knows what Shepard will become? I just want Raegas to hurry up and claim her as her Soulmate officially, you know? But I have to wait and see how everything pans out…**

**A/N: Okay everyone, I apologize for my apparent slowness **_**again**_**, but you should blame HB. It's her fault for putting all these **_**images **_**in my over-reactive mind. Seriously. (I still love you lots HB!) XP**

"You should have gone with her, Raega." Vetrali stated, moving my armor about my room, putting it in its proper place. I sighed, trying to focus on my work.

"You've said that four times already." I muttered, feeling my stomach knot up even more.

"And I will keep repeating myself until you acknowledge that fact!" she shot back, obviously displeased.

"I have a responsibility to my people." I replied, growing restless.

"Yet you have a commitment to her! Your duty to your people would be fulfilled if you would see that you should have gone with her! As humans say, you would have killed two frogs with one tree!" she burst. I frowned, glowering at her from the corner of my room.

"It's actually two birds with one stone. And I wish I did go with her, okay? But my place right now is here." I grumbled, turning back to my work. Ciria looked between us and whined quietly, nudging my leg with her nose.

"That is not the point, princess…" she sighed, covering her eyes with a hand wearily.

"Look, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this- Shepard just went to get the others from the Normandy!" I stated, restlessly standing from my seat. Vetrali looked at me in slight surprise then, just as the doors to my room opened and in stepped Shepard herself.  
>"She's not leaving for another three days anyway, and when she does, I plan on staying at her side." As I spoke, Shepard smirked and patted Vetrali on the shoulder.<p>

"I wouldn't have left until she agreed to come in the first place." The Commander smiled, eyes glinting at me subtly.

"Oh, and since you're my caretaker, you have to come too." I said, entertained at Vetrali's dramatic sigh. In the back of my mind though, I felt a little guilty for keeping her in the dark a bit.

"You can't expect to have only me with you, Raega. Your team will most assuredly follow." Vetrali said, confusing Shepard. I furrowed my brows and nodded, sitting back down. The past while had been too tiring- especially with everything that was happening.

"You have a team Rae?" Shepard's question got a strange look from Vetrali. She narrowed her eyes and ever so slightly pursed her lips as if in distaste. Then, she looked back to me with the same look.

"Yes, 'Rae'. You should introduce everyone before confusion sets in once more." Her sour tone made me furrow my brow.

"Okay…?" I muttered, watching her leave the room without further ado. Shepard and I shared looks before shrugging to ourselves. I would ask Vetrali about it later anyway.

"Come on, I want to see your team." Shepard smirked, coming to me and planting a kiss on my cheek before dragging me from the room.

How she thought she knew where she was going was beyond me.

…

Shepard and Raegas walked into a spacious room called the 'Lounge' not ten minutes later. Various tables and benches were scattered about, along with people, and plenty of food was around. It seemed more like a giant dining hall to Shepard given how everyone was either talking in small groups with serious expressions on, or eating silently with serious expressions on. The Commander had the impression that Raegas' people weren't the playful type. At all.

Raegas led Shepard across the room to a group of five people. Surprisingly, one of them was a huge Krogan- he was at least Wrex's size. The others were Vertoakan. They looked up and stood, seeing the pair approach them. Raegas said her greetings before gesturing to Shepard.

"This is Aerin Shepard, everyone." Raegas announced, smiling only lightly. The Krogan glowered and the others either raised a brow or narrowed their eyes.

"This is unexpected, princess. –Please, sit and indulge yourselves." The one with white hair and red eyes said. Raegas called her Adel, Shepard recalled, before awkwardly sitting down, next to Raegas.

"Unexpected, Adel? Raegas needs to eat too, as does Shepard, I'm sure." The one with short black hair and hazel eyes said, smiling in an almost smug manner. This earned him a sharp glare from Adel.

"Provider! We need more food!" the Krogan, Herga, barked loudly. Shepard watched in amazement as a large Vertoakan male came over with heaping trays of mouth-watering food. His groomed moustache, shining eyes and huge smile took Shepard by surprise, considering she thought all Vertoak were partial to frowning or simply glowering at everything they looked at.

"Princess! It's wonderful to have you here after so long!" he laughed, thumping the tray onto the table. Shepard had to keep herself from jumping at the loud noise given she already felt out of her element. Raegas only smiled as if to herself. "I keep telling you, you should eat more often! Of course, now that Shepard's here, you ought to perk right up! I see it already!" he burst out laughing when he caught Shepard's slight blush at the statement.

"Thank you, Provider." Raegas chided, smirking. The large man grinned before lumbering off to see to the others in the room.

"Dig in, Aerin." At Shepard's confusion, Raegas leaned in to her ear, still smiling. "It's easier to get off on a good start with a Vertoakan if there's food involved." She whispered, sending jolts of electricity through Shepard.

"So, I hear you're the one that's overseeing the meetings between our peoples. Is there any first impression you have of our people?" the one with dark blue hair and golden eyes asked. Raegas had introduced her as Rota.

"I haven't met a short Vertoakan yet. Or an ugly one. I originally thought your people would be much less diplomatic, honestly." Shepard said, watching as the group methodically inhaled the food, including Raegas. The one with blond hair and sharp green eyes chuckled to himself but said nothing. He was called Jersak.

"Understandable, given the first one you met was Raega." Vetrali announced, walking towards the group. She sat on the other side of Raegas with a smirk, seeing her frown.

"I'm not undiplomatic." The Vertoakan princess grumbled, taking another bite out of her meat sandwich.

"Really?" the green haired AI asked, smiling at Raegas' sour expression as she chewed. "What do you think, Shepard?"

"Ah… Raegas can be very… persuasive." The commander answered, trying not to squirm at the silence that befell the group. They all looked at Shepard with blank looks for a few moments, seemingly thinking up their own scenarios. The next thing the commander knew, Rota spluttered, trying not to laugh, and Graide coughed into his fist to smother the giggles. Jersak openly smirked and Adel only blinked, seemingly conflicted. Vetrali laughed in amusement, seeing Raegas' blush.

"Persuasive, huh? I suppose that makes sense. After all, she got Herga on her side." Jersak finally spoke up, and Shepard wished he hadn't. she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was a difficult man to be around. The Krogan didn't waste any time in growling at him either.

"She is my Battlemaster by right, you obnoxious male!" he glowered. Shepard was surprised at his use of such a long word, but at least it showed he wasn't a stupid Krogan.

"_Lixeria, Shepard, we need you two in the meeting ground. The Council would like to deliberate." _A sudden voice stated, startling Shepard. She turned to see Ko floating behind them as if he was always there. She wondered how long he really had been there. Raegas sighed and stood with Shepard.

"We'll talk later." She said, before leading Shepard out of the room. Of course, she still had her sandwich in hand.

**A/N: Oh hey, look at that. It seems Raegas is planning on going with Shepard when she leaves. Let's hope nothing stops her from doing so.**


	10. Live, Exclusive, And Exciting!

**Hopelessly Blue: Lulz, you're always so entertaining, HB! I believe I only learned of these plans, BTW, because of that snitch of yours- you know who I'm talking about. Or maybe you don't? You should. ;) Anyway, I'm glad you liked Vetrali's little mix up there. Not being related to humanity in any way tends to confuse, right? Good imagination there too; the scene with Raegas and Shepard smacking the crap out of innocent frogs was hilarious. Glad you liked the team as well- I wonder if any of them will end up… you know what? I'll let you finish that sentence. ;P**

**Kachie Takahashi: We all know Raegas doesn't like to waste time, right? And each race's reactions? Maybe we'll get to see the publicity soon?**

**Liege Lord: You feel like that because I **_**make **_**you feel like that. I am a master of manipulation, Mr. Roboto.**

**Hound Akragth: I would go insane if the council actually says that! Of course, they might not for fear that the Vertoak would obliterate all. You bring up a good point of that ship space thing. Maybe the carrier has a bigger ship that they could use? I'm not sure at this point. TIM better be happy Raegas is there to help, but he may pull his hair out when he gets wind of what's going on. If he hasn't already.**

"We're here on a momentous day, everyone! Lixeria, formerly known as Raegas, an oracle who worked with Commander Shepard to defeat Sovereign, is the princess of an entire race! Her father, Emperor Haieven, has declared an alliance between galaxies! They're here with us today to bring light to this exciting turn of events!" Emily Wong certainly was excited. I was just glad it was her that got to me first and not Kalisah or any of the other insane reporters clawing through the crowd of citizens.  
>"Tell me, Princess: what brought your people here? As an oracle, you must know something we don't." she asked, turning to me with a bright smile. I was also sad to be the only one out there. The others told me to wait for them in front of the tower but thanks to my recognizable face, I didn't get very far.<p>

"I only want what's best for everyone as a whole. If that means bringing my people to another galaxy if only to warn them of coming dangers then so be it." I answered, using Shepard's commander face.

"What dangers are these exactly?" another reporter asked, making his way to my other side.

"The Reapers." There was a shudder that went through the crowd as I used my cold tone. "Commander Shepard was the first to become aware of these dangers and yet she was stonewalled by your galaxy's politics. After I joined her, I shared her visions, as did Dr. Liara T'soni- they could be proven and yet your Council claimed it 'wasn't so simple'. This is my last effort to convince this galaxy of impending disaster." I stated, eying everyone I could make eye contact with.

"What makes you care so much for people that aren't even of your race?" a turian reporter inquired, looking genuinely curious.

"Race doesn't matter, nor does which galaxy we hail from. I wish only to save millions of families from heartache and loss. I couldn't allow what happened to my own race reoccur to yours- or anyone's." I answered, trying to be diplomatic. Some people were staring at my ears, too, since I put it up earlier.

"Princess, if I may; what do you hope to accomplish by coming so far only to send a warning?" oh, there's Kalisah. I had been wondering where she was. Maybe making out with her asari girlfriend.

"I and my father have decided to allow certain opportunities to the people of this galaxy. Anyone can come to our carrier, the Grey Star, and see just what we are. Anyone who wishes to do so may accompany us back to our galaxy for anything of their choosing; touring, training, refuge or simple exploration and opportunity." I explained, seeing shock, curiosity and eagerness reign as the most common expressions in the immense crowd.

"Why enable such drastic opening pardons?" Emily asked, brows furrowed.

"As humans say, drastic times call for drastic measures. It won't be more than two years from now that the Reapers descend and we want to make sure this galaxy and its people are prepared. In any war there are refugees; we have plenty of room and resources. In times of need, families will look to setting a new start or finding their 'calling'. We will not force anything on this galaxy or its people, nor will we interfere if we are not wanted. We simply want to help." I said, feeling antsy from knowing this was live to the galaxy.

"Some may think this is too good to be true. You come in an advanced giant ship, offer an alliance, aid, opportunity… what do you hope to gain?" Kalisah inquired. I was still waiting for her obnoxious tone to set in. oddly enough, she seemed to be in a really good mood.

"I can understand how most would be skeptical, but imagine a war. One that leaves billions dying, millions of families mourning the loss of their loved ones, soldiers being called away to the frontlines only to never return- imagine _your _family. Your loved ones. And losing them to a galactic massacre." Some of the sensitive ones were tearing up as they did as I asked.  
>"I know what this feeling is. My people understand what war is. The one to come soon may very well be worse than what we experienced- I have seen it. Please believe me when I say 'too good to be true' is exactly what we're trying to give." My mini-speech got a crowd of somber faces, but set shoulders. Maybe they were starting to believe me?<p>

"What role do you plan on filling in future events as the princess of your people?" an asari reporter asked.

"I wish to support them and all who may need it, but I have an obligation to helping where the need is highest. Right now, my father is the leader of our people; he will see to these pressing matters himself." I said.

"But what are you going to do?" someone called from the crowd.

"If I am to help this galaxy, I must make sure it has people _to _save. An adjunct of the Reapers is already on the move, harvesting thousands of colonists from their very homes. I will stop them with the help of Commander Shepard and my own team." I replied, knowing TIM was most likely having a heart attack at that point.

"So the rumors are true? Commander Shepard really is alive?" Emily asked, getting excited again.

"Yes, very much so." I said.

"Then where is she? Is she really working for Cerberus?" another person called.

"I can't disclose that right now." I answered.

"Why not? You just said you were here to help; to deliver 'too good to be true'." Kalisah said, coming back to her obnoxious self again.

"I only say that to protect her and to keep a respectful silence on matters pertaining to this galaxy's fragile alignment." I responded, actually getting nods of understanding from some.

Of course, there were still more questions to answer.

…

Two hours later, I was back on the Grey Star in Shepard's room, waiting for news to come about our plan for the next few days. S fair amount of people were already exploring the ship, gawking at everything they saw or trying to shake hands with my people. Even some kids- lots of orphans- came aboard looking for food and shelter for the night since they saw my overly long 'interview'. It was a good thing Provider didn't care who he was feeding as long as they got good and full.

Shepard walked over, followed by Ko, smiling contentedly.

"You look happy." I smirked, letting her lie down on the couch and plop her head in my lap. Her dorky smile made me chuckle as I recalled how some days used to be just as carefree.

"I saw the 'exclusive' news feed. It was surprisingly entertaining and irritating at the same time." She said, smirking to herself.

"Oh? And just what was so entertaining and irritating, my dear?" I asked humorously, getting a mock sour look from Shepard. It didn't quite work right given she wouldn't stop smiling.

"The questions were irritating but the responses were entertaining. And my favorite part was how I could stare at you as long as I wanted without you noticing." I flicked her lightly on the nose, making her laugh.

"Pervert." I grumbled, smirking, making her laugh more.

"_Hey Shep, are you there? Man, this thing is cool! Anyway, we're all waiting for you in the hangar since it's the only room where Jack won't complain too much about crowds. Raegas is with you, right? Bring her down, we want to meet her! Oh, and her team is here to you might want to hurry before a fight breaks out." _Kasumi always was the most amusing PC in the second game.

Shepard sighed before turning into me more and snuggling her face into my lower stomach. I blushed to myself and blew out a smile at her antics. Ko was just staring in curiosity. It made sense, given he had only been 'alive' for three weeks. As an AI and a person, he was still learning.

"We can't even get five minutes alone without being bothered." Shepard grumbled, making me smile in apology.

"Well we did get more than an hour when I made my epic entrance." I said, getting a groan in return.

"It doesn't count." She mumbled in annoyance, frowning.

"Oh really?" I asked, my smile widening.

"Mm-hmm." Shepard hummed, relaxing as I massaged her neck with a free hand.

I waited for a few minutes, deciding to simply enjoy the few moments we'd be able to spend in such peace. I knew all too well what was coming. I could only hope the timeline was relatively similar to the Reapers wouldn't come for another two years- at best. If everything went according to plan, this galaxy would be as ready as it could be in such a short time. Then again, nothing ever went according to plan.

"It's been six minutes." I announced. Shepard paused for a moment before glaring up at me from her spot on my lap. I smiled wider and moved her bangs out of her eyes. "Do you want her to come up here to get us? Because if you make me wait so long I'll be forced to… occupy myself." I muttered suggestively, earning a cat-like smile from my Commander. She rose up, her face inches from mine, leering at me with glittering eyes.

"I think I still prefer the latter option." She muttered, making me blush as she turned the game on me. I knew that look. If I didn't act fast, she was going to jump me before I got away.

"Shepard, no! I know what you're-" I was cut off with a passionate lip-lock. My mind went hazy even as I tried to stay on track, but that was almost impossible when it came to this.

I had a feeling it would take some convincing to keep Shepard from attacking me.

**A/N: Wow, Shepard. You're such a perv.**


	11. Awkward Conversation

**BAMS: Yeah, they don't appreciate being 'bullied' or showed up for that matter. **

**Hound Akragth: I just said oracle because Raegas made it known in the beginning that she had a talent for 'precognition'. And yes, I know they hate AIs and all. I figure the Vertoak are keeping that under wraps- for now, at least, until negotiations are done. I think the reporters are only being nice because they too want to know what the Vertoak have to say. Besides, I didn't feel like writing overly obnoxious people at the moment. And sorry about the crew thing- I plan on fixing that this chapter. Along with the 'we need to talk' stuff. Don't worry, I'm getting to it. XP**

**Hopelessly Blue: Damn! I can't believe you found out so quickly! Wrex was so happy to help, too! ;) And yes! Why must Kalisah be trippin'? She just kills me sometimes, I swear. XD Great choices there too, HB- not that I think those are what will happen, but maybe after the Normandy takes off. *primes self for writing another ridiculous shenanigans chapter* Bring on the challenges!**

**Liege Lord: I would go into a rage if the Council dismisses that shit! Raagh! (And good joke there, I actually got it! Tali's got a pervert inside of her somewhere, I'm sure of it!)**

**A/N: ~'cause you had a bad day, sing a sad song just to turn it around~ Oh sorry, I got distracted and just started singing for no reason. Let me just… okay, got mah pen… mah paper… Alright, I'm ready! Let's get through this update!**

"Who are you?" Miranda's demanding voice was the first thing I heard after exiting the lift to the hangar. How was I not surprised? Shepard and I exchanged looks as we walked over, getting everyone's attention. It was apparent in how everyone was placed that my team hadn't said much of anything to Shepard's present crew and it was bothering the new arrivals.

As we neared everyone, they looked to us and started half-staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable. It had already taken ten minutes to get Shepard to stop attacking me so the tension must've been higher than earlier. If going by the group's expressions was any indication, I came off as angry or something akin to it.

"She's way hotter in person!" I heard Kasumi whisper, leaning toward Joker, who nodded as if he knew everything. I had to keep from rolling my eyes at the look. After all, I had to look dignified. –For first impressions and all that. Obviously.

"Jersak, escort those not of Shepard's team to the recreation unit." I said, getting only a tight nod from the usually arrogant man. He gestured to the crew and got them to follow him along relatively easily.

"Who are you?" Miranda demanded, crossing her arms as if she were the queen of the world.

"It's a wonderful to meet you as I had thought, Ms. Lawson." I drawled, injecting only a small amount of sarcasm into my voice. It was easy to catch Jack's smirk from her perch on a crate not too far away, either. It looked like Shepard only got a few people before heading to the Citadel, though. It made sense given the new timeline, but still, I had gotten a little excited at the prospect of having a huge reunion/meeting.  
>All in all, Shepard had Zaeed, Miranda, Jacob, Jack, Garrus, Mordin and, surprisingly, Kasumi. Shepard had told me earlier that she had found the pure Krogan but because of the state it was in, it had a while to go before it would be 'finished' enough to actually 'birth' out of the tank. I was only put off by the early start to the second game's timeline and how it seemed to be progressing as it would have originally; only with a few changes here and there. Like, for example, my species popping out of nowhere or Liara <em>not <em>being an information broker.

"You should know who this is, Miranda." Garrus piped up unexpectedly, taking a step forward. "This is Raegas. Or otherwise known as Princess Lixeria, now." His humorous tone caused me to smirk and I stepped to Garrus. We exchanged a fist bump in the spirit of companionship, not needing words.

"Nice scar." Well, not too many words, anyway.

"Thanks, I got it from a rocket to the face." His proud tone made me smirk larger.

"Makes you look like a half-eaten bug." My little punchline got a snort out of Jack and a narrowing of the eyes from Miranda. Still, it was the kind of narrowing of the eyes that looked more satisfied than irritated.

"Amazing similarities to human bone structure and appearance. Highly evolved. Stronger. Smarter." I smirked at Mordin's funny speech, glad that he was having a field day. Even so, I was surprised he wasn't jumping off the walls. "Cousins perhaps? No no no no, different galaxy. But… same planet type? Yes yes, that would work. Less mistakes."

"Hey! I'm not a goddamn mistake you lizard-lipped baboon." Zaeed announced, drowning out Mordin's quiet prattle. Still, the salarian kept muttering to himself and looking me up and down with a hand to his chin like I was a science experiment. Maybe I was in his mind.

"I can take Mordin to the labs, Raega." Vetrali said, walking over. I hadn't realized she came as well. I hated it when she got so sneaky even if it was always convenient. Oh well.

"He'll probably have more fun there anyway." I said, getting an eager nod from the scientist salarian. Vetrali almost had to grab Mordin's collar to slow him down as he rushed for the lift, too.

"What is this meeting for, Raega?" Adel asked, seemingly not pleased with being stuck in the hangar while she could be working or something.

"As you all know, Shepard has to get back to her mission in a couple of a days. My place is with her." I announced, getting a shocked response out of pretty much everyone there.

"What? You can't be serious." Miranda was actually getting on my nerves at that point. I had never actually thought of her in a bad way either, when I played the games. From what I remembered of that life, I had liked her quite a lot; after she warmed up a little.

"Yes actually, she is." Shepard stated, sounding a little irritated herself.

"Disrespect my princess once more, human." Adel stepped up to Miranda, her face completely serious. A cold block formed in the pit of my stomach when I saw the woman's eyes were only beginning to turn red. She always had been protective- especially after I returned to my people.

Shepard saw Adel's eyes as well and tensed, but stayed still. I was glad that she had enough faith in either me to stop her or Adel to stop herself if anything did come of it. The others seemed to tense as well, obviously unused to seeing people's eyes change color spontaneously. Miranda clenched her jaw but said nothing, luckily, seemingly knowing just what danger Adel could pose. After all, she was my top Lord- my cousin. And my best friend.

"Where my Battlemaster goes, I go." Herga announced, looking to me. I nodded, offering a small smile of appreciation.

"You may need Shepard, princess, but you need us too. You won't be leaving without your team." Graide smirked, crossing his arms.

"I hate cramped places…" Rota sighed, looking dejected. I gave her a look and she smiled in return, obviously making fun. "But you're the princess so we might be able to squeeze another ship out of Emperor Haieven."

"If you get another ride, I'll hang in your cargo hold instead." Jack suddenly declared, looking straight at me. I raised a brow but nodded, knowing she probably hated the very idea of being on a Cerberus vessel. She hopped off of her crate, exchanging glares with Miranda.  
>"Fucking hate Cerberus." She muttered, walking past me, toward the lift. I couldn't help but blow out a smile at her oh-so-charming attitude. Even if she was supposed to be seen as the villain type in the game, she had always made me laugh with her scathing comments.<p>

"I came here for a break. Call me if you need anything." Jacob announced to no one in particular, walking off after Jack.

"Me too. I've got somewhere to be." Zaeed waved without turning as he walked off toward the lift as well. I wonder what the rush was, but it could've been just as well. I didn't even know what to say to them anyway, since I was used to being the one to be approached.

"I've just _got _to see is there's a single Vertoakan here, because…" Kasumi trailed off for a moment before throwing her arms out at me, smiling that smile of hers. "Well just look!" she stated. Joker, surprisingly still there, hummed, nodding in agreement.

"I'm with the kleptomaniac, Shepard." The pilot announced, smiling a hello and goodbye to me as he limped toward the lift where Jacob and Jack were fighting over the controls. "Peace out bitches!" he called back. Before I knew it, something metal flew past my ear and hit Joker dead in the back of his head. He yelled out in pain and glared back at whoever threw it. I looked back as well to see a severely aggravated Adel. The poor woman would pop a blood vessel if she didn't loosen up. Thinking that, I was grateful for Shepard forcing her way into my heart in more ways than one.

Now, all that was left was Miranda and most of my team. It was a little awkward since the woman was still glaring at everything she looked at.

"I'll, uh… go make sure they don't get lost." Graide said, rushing to the lift before the others could go without him. The man always had been aversive to awkward situations. Of course, who wasn't?

"Miranda, why don't you look around and take a break from working? It's healthy." Shepard tried, being diplomatic as usual. I wasn't sure why, but it peeved me that she was being so reasonable. Maybe it was just because Adel's anger was rubbing off on me. The only response Shepard got though was a sour expression.

"I believe that is a human expression for 'leave before something bad happens'." Herga grumbled, eying Miranda. She frowned but locked eyes with me, ignoring Adel's piercing glare. I had a feeling she'd call me out later to talk with you-know-who. In the end, the Cerberus officer turned and sauntered off, toward the lift with the others still watching Jacob and Jack bicker like kids over a toy.

"That could've gone better." Rota muttered. Herga grunted and stomped over to the lift as well. He pushed Jacob and Jack out of the way and pushed the control to make the machine rise. Unfortunately, Jack was offended by the push and decided to pick a fight with the giant Krogan. As they disappeared into the ceiling, I hoped no one would get hurt.

After a few moments of silence, the lift came back down I saw a small puddle of blood on its floor. I sighed and decided to just trust everyone was okay and no one killed anyone yet. I had figured Shepard's team wouldn't quite get along with mine, but I hadn't thought it would be… like this.

An awkward cough caught my attention and I looked back over to see Garrus was the only one left of Shepard's crew in the room. I smiled in humor and shrugged, wondering what to say.

"It's… been a while." I started awkwardly. I never did have the best social skills after all.

"No kidding." Garrus smirked in that weird turian way and crossed his arms as if self-satisfied. "But I really want to know… Was that you, or someone else?" he put his hand up to keep me from talking just yet. "And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about because I recognize your team. The Krogan especially." I sighed, knowing he was talking about the week before Shepard awoke.

"It was me but it wasn't me." I answered, telling the truth. Garrus paused, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, registering Shepard's confusion as I did.

"I was in a bit of a rough spot, okay? I was in a bad mood all of the time. –And it was Rota who shot you, not me." I said.

"What?" Shepard spoke up then, taking hold of my shoulder to get my attention. I looked to her.

"I was the one who gave Garrus that sphere of yours. It's called a Holo-Sphere." I said, earning a sigh from my commander.

"I'll just leave you two alone then. We'll talk later, Raegas." Said the turian as he walked off. I frowned at his back but said nothing, instead choosing to take Shepard's hand. Rota and Adel went with Garrus, only offering nods as they passed. I'd have several people I'd have to talk to after Shepard, that was for sure.

"We need to talk, huh?" I asked, knowing the answer. Shepard nodded, pushing a hand through her hair before gazing back to me. The small smile that graced her features put me to ease a little, but I couldn't help the guilt knowing at me in the corners of my mind.

"Yeah. Let's talk."

**A/N: Oh, sorry, I meant to get further than that today but I have to update and I need to get my ass in the shower and get some sleep before I pass out of blood loss. (Long story) -_-**


	12. Learning The Details

**BAMS: Yep. Let's hope it stays that way.**

**Hound Akragth: It's alright, I'm fine. And yeah, I hated how her and Jacob automatically got buddy-buddy with each other and flirted like horny teenagers. I almost gagged. You'll just have to see how much ME3 stuff I put in here, now won't you? We've got a ways to go before this is done.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Yes, I should have had Raegas bake cupcakes for no reason. It would have fixed everything (sarcasm). And why, may I ask, are you staring at Miranda's chest? *narrows eyes to hide slight jealousy* I suppose you'd better just love **_**her **_**instead, eh? I see how it is. (Cries on the inside) Goddammit Jake, stop writing that shit in parentheses! (Strangles little brother in rage) Raagh! (Gets so mad she forgets to respond to rest of message) Come here! No! You can't write any more! (Struggles to- gggkkgh) **

**Liege Lord: Well. *takes breath to calm down from last response* Now that that's taken care of, I can write once more. *ignores little brother's crying in the background* He'll get over it. And good idea on that, Lordy; I ought to fuck with Miranda just to see how far I can go before she attacks Raegas. Now, to convince Raegas to play along…**

**Kachie Takahashi: Well, you see, I **_**may **_**have donated some blood before updating the chapter. The thing is, they took too much and **_**then **_**looked over my paper work. The idiot then realized I was born in Scotland and lived there for more than three months so I may be a carrier for ****Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy**** (****BSE)**** (****mad-cow disease), meaning my blood is too dangerous to use or I could kill people or something. Asshole. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and all. ;)**

**A/N: I can't think of anything witty to say right now so let's just get to the chapter.**

"So…" I muttered, sitting on a crate across from Shepard's position. She looked like she was really thinking on something deeply.

"Before that vortex took you…" she started, rubbing her jaw. She finally looked to me and studied my eyes for a few moments, seemingly looking for something. "You tried to tell me what would happen." She finished, causing me to look to the ground.

"Yeah, I… In the beginning, I was a bitch to you because I thought it would keep me from getting too attached to you. But you and your damned stubbornness got through to me anyway. I swear I wanted to tell you, but…" I explained, looking back into her eyes almost pleadingly. I still felt guilty over how I treated her and how I had kept from saying anything earlier. Still though, Shepard shook her head.

"What's done is done. I'm just glad you at least tried…" she said, putting me at ease. In the end, I was glad I had at least tried- otherwise, Shepard may have been pissed at me.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you earlier. A lot happened." I said, knowing she'd ask.

"That so?" she asked.

"Long story." I drawled, looking back down.

"We've got some time." She urged, taking a step toward me and crossing her arms. I sighed, figuring I may as well tell her a few things.

"When I woke up after getting sucked through that damned vortex, I found myself getting dragged from a burning wreck of what used to be a ship. Turns out we weren't the only ones to get sucked through the warp field." I began.

"Who saved you?" Shepard inquired, taking another step toward me as if in concern.

"Adel. She had told me, after we managed to get everyone to safety, that she and my team had disobeyed my father to come looking for me. It was there we met Herga, if you were wondering how we picked him up. After getting onto the ship Adel stole from the Grey Star's hangar, we had to get treated for the wounds we sustained- especially Liara." Shepard put her hand up, stopping me.

"What happened to her? And your siblings?" she asked, brows drawn together.

"I'm getting there." I said, getting a frown. "Anyway, we all got stuck in the clinic for at least a week. Liara and the others all healed back to full health, along with our Ulaeviel. In fact, Ciria's missed you quite a bit." I said, smirking. Shepard raised a brow.

"Really?" she asked, drawling this out skeptically. In response, I whistled, telling the visitor at the lift she was welcome to come over. Shepard looked back just in time to get tackled to the ground by a large Ulaeviel who wasted no time in licking the Commander's face. Shepard eventually managed to get the Ulaeviel to back up enough to see it was Ciria herself, practically grinning down at her. I smiled as well at seeing Shepard's own smirk.

"Told you." I muttered, watching the reunion happily.

Eventually, Shepard and Ciria settled down and the Commander looked back to me as I settled onto the ground, leaning on the crate I had been sitting on. Ciria settled her head in Shepard's lap then, finally happy to have an official reunion with the commander. Sure, they saw each other at the first meeting, but it hadn't granted them any real time to get reacquainted with one another since we were all in such a rush. And after the meeting, Garugha had forced Ciria to accompany him to another one of their training sessions.

"Moving on…" I smirked, seeing Shepard was more relaxed. "After we got to our homeworld, where the Grey Star and my father were waiting, we made a beeline for his office. Since Adel and my team actually found us they weren't punished. But the reunion was a little…" I trailed off, getting a headache.

"What?" Shepard asked quietly, sensing my inner turmoil. I looked up and began to recount what happened.

"_And so the Blackblood Princess returns…" Rissara, a visiting noble muttered, eying me with her obsidian gaze. Father said nothing, instead choosing to look upon me from the height of his dais._

"_We had thought you and your blood-kin died, princess." A Judge Magister said quietly, only offering a bow of the head in greeting. Other murmurs ran through the onlookers as well, adding pressure to the atmosphere. My siblings were kneeling down behind me in respect, keeping silent. Liara was allowed to stand by them but she knew better than to speak. As the eldest, it was my duty to stand 'welcome'._

"_I had assumed you died on the control station my corrupted daughter. After all, it was you who destroyed those relays and pulled us into this new reality. Tell me: how are you standing here?" father finally said, grinding my nerves down with his unfeeling voice. From the corner of my eye, I could see Vetrali walk into the room and stop dead at seeing me._

"_I was found in a ruin of our creation by a human- a species you don't know of yet. She took me in, and soon, my siblings. After we destroyed a Reaper that attacked the Citadel, a vortex sucked us through to a remote planet on the edge of our galaxy. Obviously, Adel soon found us." Whispers washed through the chamber at the news of Sovereign. Father sat back down in his throne and drew his brows together as a frown scrunched his features._

"_And so it begins…" he muttered, before looking back to me. "Tell me more."_

"I told him everything I could about everything I knew. In the end, we were all in that chamber for two hours, asking questions, answering them, starting plans. Not soon after, my father took me to the war room and we deliberated more." I said. "My brothers were confined to quarters and Liara was, luckily, spoken for by Jasin. My boneheaded sister wouldn't take no for an answer- even from father." I smiled, remembering the proverbial standoff they got into.  
>"When Jasin claimer Liara as her Soulmate, I thought father would go into a rage." I added, running a hand through my hair. Shepard was quiet for a moment, taking it in.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said, taking my hand in hers. She had scooted to my side a few moments before and Ciria had taken up residence on both of our laps.

"My father changed after I let mom die in that hellhole. I got used to it." I replied, sobering up. Shepard slid her palm on my cheek and forced me to look at her.

"Hey. You didn't kill your mom. None of that was your fault." She said softly, trapping me in her gaze. Her expression was so intense that I thought I'd burst out crying for moment. Taking her hand, I pulled it from my face and forced myself to look away once more.

"Anyway, my father and I eventually came up with a plan. He may have changed, but he still wanted nothing more than to help. Even though I told him about us, he forbade me from seeing you in person. He thought I would disrupt what would happen and save you from the Collector ship. And he was right." I said, smiling ruefully at the memory.  
>"I didn't get any say in anything until you-… Well you know." I said haltingly, swallowing hard. Shepard was quiet for a while before squeezing my hand in hers to try and comfort.<p>

"It's not your fault." She whispered, nuzzling the side of my face. My eyes fluttered closed in pain as I remembered getting dragged down to a dark, horrible place.

_Yes it is… _I thought, lacking the strength to say it aloud.

After long moments, I was ready to continue speaking.

"After a few weeks father allowed me to regain my name and status by leading my team to set up future plans. Unfortunately, my siblings had different roles to play- including Liara. A lot happened, but basically, I went around with my team in this galaxy and helped out people or set up contacts- we even visited a few people I knew you would recruit soon. Speaking of, did Miranda ever tell you anything about Lazarus?" I asked.

"Whenever I ask, she either says something but tells me nothing or just changes the subject." She answered. I frowned, irritated at the Cerberus officer's behavior. It was understandable, knowing Miranda, but even so…

"The first thing I did when father set me free was to look for you. We got to-"

"_Raega, I need you for something important. Get up here soon." _My father's voice grumbled through my comm, interrupting what I was saying. I let out a frustrated sigh and forced myself to stand, seeing Adel walking up as well.

"I'll be right back…" I grumbled, kissing the back of Shepard's hand before rushing to the lift before it rose back up. Adel only locked eyes with me momentarily as she continued walking toward Shepard. I had a feeling she'd talk to her about certain things I wished she wouldn't…

…

"She's only telling you the half-story, Commander Shepard." Adel's sudden comment took the commander by surprise and she shifted on the ground before standing, disrupting Ciria's resting place.

"What do you mean? How would you know?" Shepard asked, slightly irritated over Raegas being called away.

"We've known each other since we were children. She may tell the truth but she always hides as much as she can to keep others from getting hurt. Am I not correct?" Adel replied, crossing her arms. "I simply came to tell you a few details she wouldn't."

"Is that so? Then regal me." Shepard said, leaning against a tall crate and crossing her arms.

"Her father not only confined her, but he chained her in raw Solinium in the bowels of a prison below the surface. She was there for more than two weeks before I managed to force the Emperor into releasing her." she began, the woman's face slightly scrunched in disgust as she recounted the events.

"Christ…" Shepard ground, glaring at the ground and clenching her fists.

"Indeed. I once again disobeyed his orders and took the princess to the planet she foretold as your resting place. We got there just in time to see the Collector ship warp to the Normandy's location as well. Raega was not yet healed but she managed to knock out the doctors seeing to her to get to the armory. She pulled on her suit of armor and limped to the airlock just in time to see your ship being torn to shreds by the Collector cannons." Adel paused, looking to the ground.  
>"I had to hold her back from going out there and dying herself. She screamed at me to let go…" Adel closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Shepard held back tears as she remembered seeing a strange ship in the corner of her vision as she fell toward the planet's atmosphere before the armor's VI injected sedatives in her body to make her sleep. She never realized that was Raegas on that ship…<br>"Our ship fired on the Collectors and did as much damage as we could to protect the escape pods. They soon warped away, leaving the pods and us alone, but you… Raega never gave up. She fought all she could and screamed at me to let her save you but I knew I couldn't. It's my fault that you died." Adel's confession sent shockwaves through Shepard as the Commander slumped to the ground, realizing just what happened. No wonder the others survived in those escape pods. No wonder Raegas didn't let go when Shepard finally took her in her arms for the first time after coming back.

"What happened next?" she asked, finding her own voice to be thick with emotion. Adel was quiet for a moment as if processing everything, and then let out a sad sigh.

"When I finally let go of her, Raega went down to the planet and retrieved your body. She soon contacted the human called the Illusive Man and told him she knew he could bring you back. Once they reached an agreement as we left the planet, she told me she was afraid you would never forgive her for her inability to save you. And for allowing such humans to force you from a place she called 'Heaven' if only to stop a war once more." Adel continued, frowning to herself.  
>"It was my fault and yet she still blamed herself for everything that happened." She muttered, mostly to herself, before taking another breath. "Once to the Cerberus facility, Raega set to healing you in daily sessions, ignoring what the humans told her. It was because of her that you were able to come back so quickly."<p>

"I see…" Shepard didn't know what to say. What could she say? Raegas was so vague in telling her what happened that Shepard felt like she was almost lied to- to protect her _feelings. _Raegas was, sometimes, just too protective and caring. Somewhere deep inside, a part of her appreciated Adel's stark explanation of detail. But mostly, Shepard just wanted to take her in her arms again and comfort both her and herself.

"Days before you would awaken, Raega took us from the facility. She went to various people and either saved their lives or gave them information. An example of this would be the Holo-Sphere she gave to the one named Garrus. In any case, we soon had to return to our own galaxy to liberate a small border colony from Spawn. That was the time she recorded the message for you to view once you acquired Ko." Shepard only nodded at Adel's words, finding herself out of words to say.  
>"Ayldrik, once given freedom from his quarters, chose to travel to this galaxy with Jasin and Liara. They stormed a place called 'Hagalaz' and overthrew someone called the Shadow Broker. They are the contacts Raega no doubt mentioned. Kareck, as the youngest, decided to act as a messenger and guide to many people, keeping up tight communications." Adel paused, seemingly waiting to see if Shepard had something to say. At the Commander's silence, the woman straightened and clasped her hands behind her.<br>"That is all I have to tell you right now. If you need anything more, I am available." She said, before leaving Shepard to her thoughts.

The Commander's mind was so jumbled and her heart so heavy that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do at that very moment. Other than to talk to Raegas again. It was getting to be late as well, so they'd have to sleep soon. But what would Raegas do if Shepard told her that Adel confronted her with the very information she found too painful to share? Shepard couldn't even imagine what Raegas went through as she watched the Normandy rip apart let alone how she felt at seeing her dead body every day for six months.

But what would Shepard do when Raegas came back?

…

I sighed, walking through the corridors of the Grey Star as if in a trance. I was drained of energy seeing as how it was so late but after having to talk with father for all of an hour, I felt like a zombie. Making my way into the hangar, I looked up to see it was empty. Sure, everyone had retired for the night but not even Shepard waited up. I supposed it made sense since Adel probably said something to her or dragged her off somewhere.

"Ko, where's Shepard?" I asked through my comm, knowing the little robot would make sure to stay by Shepard's side whenever possible.

"In her quarters; I believe she is waiting for you to return. I am outside at the moment." He answered, sounding sober. I raised a brow at it but said nothing more and left, heading toward her quarters.

…

Once I was finally there, I saw Ko was indeed outside. He said nothing as I passed and walked into Shepard's room quietly. The lights were dimmed a little, similar to her quarters on the Normandy, telling me she was either sleeping or waiting up. I was afraid to talk to her after what Adel probably told her, but at the same time, I didn't want her to be sleeping yet.

Stepping down the small set of steps, I looked over to see Shepard sitting silently in the chair by the couch with her elbows resting on her knees. She looked up from the ground, noticing me in the room, immediately startling me at what I saw. Shepard herself had a single tear tracking down her solemn face. In that instant I knew Adel had told her everything I tried not to.

"She told you huh?" I asked, my voice unreasonably shaky. In a flash, Shepard stood and came over to me, scooping me up in her arms in a tight embrace. I didn't have any reason to, but I found my eyes misting over, tears welling up to the surface spontaneously.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, holding me to her tightly, gently, refusing to let go. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, making my tears spill over and fall down my cheeks. I sniffed and clung to her, trying to forget what happened those days after the vortex took me. I sniffed strongly, thanking the gods that Shepard was alright. That I could be in her arms again and hold her in my own.

The tears persisted for a long while into the night, but eventually… eventually, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Sniff. Poor Raegas and Shepard. I hope they'll feel better soon. And, you know, get to their mission of stopping the Collectors.**


	13. Prodding Miranda On Purpose

**Hound Akragth: It's alright, I'm used to stupid people. The Vertoak do tend to be 'pessimists', though they prefer to be called realists- it's easy to get the two confused. Even so, they are a loyal people who still believe in their princess and will fight for and with her to the death. I hope. Anyway, the interruptions were a mix of those options you gave me. And I hope you feel better with those allergies. ;)**

**Hopelessly Blue: Well… I **_**might **_**feel better… T_T Okay, I admit I felt better when you said that. But I also admit I'm jealous of Liara now! Jeez, I feel so **_**cold **_**and **_**unloved **_**right now. (Cries on the inside. Again) Dammit Jake I told you to stop that! *kicks little brother in the face* Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and all. Raegas' father tends to be a little harsh toward her because of what happened and since she's corrupted-with the thing that killed his Soulmate-but he still loves her regardless. I'm happy you like Raegas and Shepard together as well, HB. I had thought you would stop reviewing by now because you **_**love **_**Liara so much. (Watched as she sighs all sad-like) Jake! *tackles him to the ground***

**Liege Lord: And here I thought you would tell me to write what happened at Hagalaz in a flashback so you could see that. I guess I can throw that chapter out the window. And yes, I hope they cheer up soon as well.**

**Kachie Takahashi: Aw, Kachie! You're the best my friend! I never actually believed I was even remotely close to writing 'the good stuff' but you helped out my mood and made me feel better! I love that pairing too. ;) I can see that you love me more than **_**some **_**people, so I'll do you a solid: give me a challenge or tell me what something you'd like to happen and I'll see what I can do. Just for you. ;D**

**A/N: My eyes are so dry right now! I hate it when I have to keep writing but I can't because I'm rubbing my eyes so much, you know? **

"Here is your ship, princess." My Viera companion, Fuen, said, gesturing to the Normandy-sized ship loitering in the Grey Star's hangar. I had hoped father would allow me to use the Slayer's Fate; the ship Adel stole out from his nose. Twice. "Try not to break it." Fuen said, walking off to her other duties as Caretaker.

"Do try to have more faith in me!" I called after her, getting only a somber glance over the shoulder in return. I sighed and turned back to the Slayer's Fate, hoping there would be enough room for everyone that had volunteered to come along. It had taken me all morning just to look over how many I had, let alone read them and figure out which ones I could use for the missions coming up soon. The worst part of it was how I'd be moving between ships frequently to keep checks on everyone and make sure they were getting along- the right way.

With the long road ahead of us, I had a feeling we'd need the Slayer's Fate. Not just for the double-up on personnel, firepower and the ability to do two missions-or even three-at once, but for the long run. If we were going to be traveling around recruiting people for a year and a half then I wanted to have as many assets as possible. The rest were directed to the building of the alliance between our galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy, and this galaxy- obviously the Milky Way Galaxy.

Once the Reapers actually come and confirm everyone's fears, I can only hope we'll be ready… I thought, sighing to myself. Not to mention I was exhausted from all of the work we've had to go through the past two days. The shock of our arrival still hasn't worn off, either; hundreds were packing into the Citadel just to come and see the new aliens and their amazing ship. A lot of the Hanar were hurriedly announcing we were like their Enkindlers even. Honestly, it was tiring how I couldn't leave the ship for fear I would either be assaulted by fans, reporters or xenophiliacs.

In any case, we were leaving soon on a mission TIM assigned with news of some big opportunity, I wasn't listening. Speaking of, I needed to talk to a few people before we got going. Miranda and Tim being two of them.

"Might as well get it over with." I sighed, trudging toward the lift.

…

Good thing Provider told me Miranda eating in our hall while she 'stared at little datapads'. I suppose she got tired of the bland rations on the Normandy Shepard mentioned. It occurred to me that someone went grocery shopping that morning as well. Perhaps Gardner really did find the time to do so due to the relatively forced shore leave.

I walked over to her, marveling at her ability to always find piles of datapads to work on when she was always doing nothing but working. If she was so efficient you'd think she'd have more free time. Or maybe this was her way of coping with things since she felt like a tool in life and all. Thinking back on that conversation form the game-from what I could recall-I felt a little sympathetic.

"I hear that's a norm for you." I began by greeting, seeing her glance up at me in surprise. I hadn't meant to make her jump, but it was funny either way. Just a little bit. She gave me a slight glare in response and I let out a breath through my nose as I sat down at the table.  
>"Working, I mean, not glaring. Though I am having that impression as well." I tried light humor but I didn't smile, so at least she didn't get the feeling I was trying to make nice. Too much. I just wanted her to stop looking at me like I killed her dog.<p>

"You continue to surprise, _princess_." She said, causing me to raise a brow.

"Ah. So you recognize me finally." I stated, not fazed in the slightest. She was a genius after all. For a human. "Why not tell Shepard about me?" I asked.

"Lazarus was my project. Bringing her back was my job." She stated, her voice with a bit of spice in it. I smirked.

"I practically did your job for you. If I hadn't stepped in she would've been dead for another year and a half." I said, seeing her narrow her eyes at me. "Not that you didn't help by ordering people around and such." I added, purposefully irritating her.

"Then why bring her to us if it was unnecessary?" she half-demanded, no doubt irritated at me.

"Oh my, Miranda, believe me; it was necessary. Besides, you want to see some action, right? Get out of the proverbial house and all that sappy human… stuff." I finished rather blandly, frowning at the word myself. Miranda leaned forward, toward me, narrowing her eyes again.

"Just what do you know about me?" she inquired, her tone telling me she didn't want anything but the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Fair enough.

"Hmm… An example?" I proposed, getting an irritated nod from the Cerberus officer. "I know you have a _genetically_-your-twin sister. Oriana, right?" I said, smirking at her shocked and widened eyes.

Immediately, Miranda shot forward, out of her chair and at me. She buried a hand into the front of my shirt and pulled me toward her while her other hand pulled her pistol from her hip and ground it into my chest- right where my heart was. Her burning gaze seemed to have tunnel vision because I doubt she would've done such a thing if she saw just how many of my people were in the room and pointing their weapons at her. This made me think she had a short fuse when it came to her sister. Noted.

"What have you done to her?" she ground slowly, getting uncomfortably close. Seriously, her face was inches from mine; if Shepard saw this she might have a fit. Hell, I was having a fit- on the inside.

"Why Miranda, what makes you think I've done anything, let alone to her? I simply know what I know." I answered, smirking lightly. The whole situation was saturated with more tension than Omega on its bad nights. I hadn't originally believed it would be so exciting either, honestly, seeing as how 'icy' Miranda tended to be.

Drawing closer to the woman's ear, I whispered, "And for future reference? Don't touch the princess of a people known for their enormous record of bloodshed." Using her shock at my dark voice, I stood and gripped her wrist until she let go of my shirt. Good thing I was wearing a tunic that didn't wrinkle easily. Miranda finally remembered where she was and looked around her seeing more than twenty weapons aimed at her. I had a feeling they only didn't shoot because of the fragile newness of our alliance with the new races.

I waved my hand at my people to calm them down, saying it was alright. Miranda stormed off suddenly then, not even sparing a glare at me. Let's at least hope she didn't try to kill me in my sleep sometime soon. Provider came to my side not seconds later and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, humans…" he sighed, sounding almost disappointed. "They are almost as two-faced as we are. I can only hope they will tread carefully around us for now." He said, mostly to himself.

"Indeed. I will not suffer an attack on my princess and best friend once more." I looked over to see Vetrali and Adel standing nearby, coming to my side. Provider sheathed his enormous hammer as they came to my side and lumbered off with a small goodbye to care for the orphans who were still hanging around. I was beginning to think they liked Provider enough to stay with the 'scary new aliens' for a while.

"That is appreciated but I can take care of myself you two." I replied, smiling anyway.

"We know that; I simply meant to state my protective nature." Vetrali smiled, using the organic term even though she was an AI. How cute.

"And I find myself agreeing. As a friend, I ask you to avoid that human." Adel stated more than requested, looking all too serious. Honestly, she really needed to relax. I crossed my arms with a smirk, raising my brow in amusement.

"Oh? Why so?" I asked, the slightest hint of mirth in my voice.

"She is much too irritating. She chafes me." Adel's almost pouty response caused me to laugh lightly, almost too entertained by the two. If I didn't know any better I'd think they were kids in the park who secretly liked each other but used violence and insults to hide it. Now _that _was a funny image.

"Is that so, Adel? If she bothers you so much why don't _you _avoid her?" I laughed, seeing her immediately frown. Vetrali tried to muffle her smile at that expression, no doubt entertained as well.

"As you wish. If needed, I will be working in my office." Adel stated, still frowning as if she were stuck in the rain. As she skulked off, I let my laughter die down to at least try and let her keep her dignity. I knew she didn't like getting laughed at. Then again, who did?

"You may need to control your humor, princess. If someone hears you laughing, they may think you're actually in a good mood." Vetrali's jest caused me to gasp in mock hurt as I clutched my chest as if in pain.

"Blasphemy!" I declared. We stared at each other for only a beat before bursting into laughter. I had almost forgotten what if felt like to have fun. With everything that had happened, I had times when I truly believed I'd never smile again. And I didn't. Not until Shepard came back to me.

Or I came back to her. Let's say it went both ways.

Now, when to tell Shepard and the others about our new ship?

**A/N: I know this was something of a nothing chapter but I've been oddly preoccupied by my other story. Maybe it's because I really like pirates. (The awesomely awesome-sauced fictional and fantasy ones, not the dirty, ratty, gross real ones- not that all of them were like that. Aw hell, I like them all!) ;)**


	14. Adel's Predicament

**Lieutenant Paladine: Aww thanks! I'm really happy to hear you like my work! ^.^ I ought to read your own story and review too, eh?**

**BAMS: Heh, yeah. XP**

**Hound Akragth: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Raegas was messing with Miranda on purpose. After all, she said so herself. I'm glad you liked it and all. I wonder if Raegas will make up with her later. Or Adel, even. I just hope the Cerberus woman will keep from attacking Raegas again for fear of getting killed in her sleep by other Vertoak, of course.**

**Hopelessly Blue: No! Don't mess with me on purpose- I can't take it! I can't help but get jealous… you're **_**mine**_**. DX And yes, I did actually scowl; you know me all too well. (Jasin apologizes for taking Liara) Oh yeah… I don't think she feels guilty though. Oh well. I agree with the whole 'father hate-club' thing. Maybe Raegas and Miranda will be able to work it out later. And Adel. I wonder what her history is too. Lulz, totally with you on the little bro subject! XD**

**Liege Lord: Nooo! Now I have to write the damned flashback chapter! Man, I **_**told **_**you I skipped it for a reason. *sighs* But I'll write it anyway just 'cause you've been with me from the beginning and I appreciate you. Interesting ideas there, Lordy. You just might see a few things such as that happen. Well, unless I decided to change something.**

**Kachie Takahashi: Awesome. I wonder what the challenge will be? Anyway, I'm so happy that you like the story and all. ^.^**

**A/N: So… I'm late **_**this **_**time because I kept spacing off about HB instead of what I should write for the next chapter. Don't judge me.**

Adel scowled to herself as she exited the lounge hall quickly. She hated to be mocked. She knew Raega meant only the best intentions but with the tensions between races of late, it was hardly the time for jesting. The princess' thought process was all too complicated; how was she expecting to do so much for so many races in such a strict amount of time? Let alone how she was going to 'break' it to her father just how special this Shepard was. Raega hadn't even mentioned the small fact of the Commander being her alleged Soulmate- nor had she confirmed it to anyone. At this point it was mere rumors in the Emperor's mind.

Adel's train of thought was interrupted by an excited voice calling out her name. She turned around to see the youngest heir, Kareck, with two of his Sentinels and _Miranda_. Hadn't that human stormed off after gravely insulting Adel's closest friend and princess? How ignorant she was of the Vertoak. Even after spending six months with their team, that irritating human still had no idea what attacking one of the royal family meant. Not even how insulting it is to be threatened by such pathetic mammals- lookalikes or not. Adel had no idea how Raega dealt with such a species for so long, let alone found love in one of them.

"Adel, have you met Miranda? She's on Shepard's team!" the young prince grinned, all too happy to be recognized as a Royal. Their entire line had always had the dark types and 'black sheep'. But Kareck was one of the only ones who inherited the rare gene of carelessness.

"Yes." She ground, barely hissing the reply as she sent daggers flying toward the human female. "We have met." She finished, breathing out her irritation and looking back to the young heir. He hesitantly smiled, no doubt seeing the coals of anger deep in Adel's eyes. Yet still, he said nothing of it.

"I can't show her around right now as much as I'd love to, but I was hoping…" the prince glanced down, suddenly shy. That was one quality he shared with his elder sister at least.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to keep her face from twitching at her own irritation. No matter what the human woman had done, it was extremely rare for Adel to feel such intense… emotion- toward anyone. Let alone someone she'd only 'met' once. Of course, her protective nature over Raega rivaled only Vetrali's own.

"Well I was hoping you could show her around instead." At the prince's suggestion, Adel's brow finally twitched as her face grew to a look of stone, her eyes narrowed and mouth fighting between a smile of respect and frown of disdain. "-If you're not busy!" he suddenly amended, sporting the expression of a worried and panicked child.

…

Kareck knew that look. The one Adel had on her face looked just like Raegas' when she got really annoyed at something. He just hoped Adel wouldn't punch a dent in something- namely him- like his sister tended to do. He had wondered what was bothering Adel, Raegas' right-hand woman, but if he knew her it would only make things worse. But then she might be angrier at him just for making her show a human around. After all, she didn't seem to like her much at all. Not that it looked like it was one-sided…

"I have some time I may allot to this activity." Her uptight voice said otherwise. Kareck saw the human's expression grow into a scowl when she crossed her arms like she was a stubborn child not getting her way. He didn't know what to do, so he did what he always did when in similar situations: smile it away and hope it doesn't stay. Tali had come up with that when they met so long ago… He didn't feel like smiling anymore. But he had to. He was a prince and Raegas' little brother. He had to be strong like she always was when Shepard was dead.

"Well _I _have work to do. Excuse me." the human lady turned around to leave down the hallway but Kareck's sentinels stepped in the way, staring forebodingly down at her. She stopped before they hurt her at least, so that was good. The only problem with being a little prince was how you always had to have 'handlers' with you to make sure you don't get in trouble. And so your authority as a future sovereign wasn't stained or abused. Wow, that was the textbook reference… Kareck needed to stop hanging around Old Greavus or he'd be a talking bookworm soon. Oh! So that was why the humans called smart people bookworms!

"The Prince has asked you to accompany Lord Adel on an enlightening tour." Shale said, narrowing his eyes on the human who was glaring at him.

"Please do not refuse this rare opportunity." Kael, Shale's twin, added, getting the human's attention. Kareck knew it was insulting to be refused of such gracious behavior in the Vertoakan culture but when it came to humans it was different. Unfortunately his two handlers refused to treat the woman as patiently. Just like with everything else.

"Please, your majesty. I am quite able to escort Miranda to the exit." Adel's graceful tone caught the young sibling off-guard but he was just as happy to have her less angry than before. Not that he knew why she mad or why she wasn't anymore. In response, he smiled and looked to the human lady.

"Miranda? I like your name!" he announced, knowing his goofy persona would put her off. Humans always took things so seriously. But then, so did the Vertoak. At least with humans they didn't glare all of the time.

Before the human named Miranda replied, Kareck bounced off toward the lounge to see if he could find his big sister.

After all, he was here to deliver big news!

…

Miranda glared at Adel as the woman gestured for her to follow. She stubbornly refused at first, but when Adel glared back and pressed a hand to her lower back, she stepped forward.

"I can walk myself out." Miranda hissed. Adel's expression darkened and she leaned closer.

"You have no idea where you are or where you are supposed to head. Without me you'll end up insulting someone again and I can't have that out of respect for both of our races. Now move." The displeased Vertoakan hissed, pushing Miranda forward again.

"You don't need to interfere with my own business!" the human scowled, looking back at Adel. She only blew out a smirk and leaned close once more, making sure no passing ears could hear what she had to say.

"Interfere? I saved your life not two scant minutes ago and I still am." She stated.

"What?" Miranda scoffed, narrowing her eyes on Adel as she moved back.

"Back in the lounge you threw a challenge at our princess- my cousin. A moment ago your attitude almost did the same. I highly doubt you could move twenty paces without insulting another of my people. Come with me and you can avoid causing a rift between both of our races." She explained, crossing her arms. Miranda did the same and raised a brow skeptically.

"If I refuse?" she asked.

"I won't be responsible for your safety." Adel took a few steps forward, down the hallway, before pausing. She turned only her face to the side to show she was about to speak once more. "I do this only for my burdened cousin. Please do not force me to watch you unceasingly." She said it quietly. Almost gently. It was a rare tone, but she truly felt something stirring inside of her. Perhaps instinct.

Whatever it was, it was telling her that there was something more to this Miranda.

"Whatever." The human muttered, choosing to follow Adel.

Adel could only hope they wouldn't run into Emperor Haieven…

**A/N: So, it seems I'm already writing 'companion chapters'. Maybe they'll turn out as complicated or as awesome as Raega. Who knows? XP**


	15. Fighting Like Children

**Kaiya Smith: True dat, true dat. -_-**

**BAMS: Maybe… ;)**

**Liege Lord: I still might write parts of it anyway, just for you. :) Let's see what Kareck's news is, eh?**

**Hopelessly Blue: Don't judge me! It's not my fault I like you too much! DB I'm glad you liked the chapter though, and thank you. Seriously, I'm glad I've had you from the beginning (that sounded wrong didn't it? I refuse to rephrase!). Anyway, Jasin says hello and all that stuff. But her smirk tells me she's thinking something completely different, which I think you can guess… And really? You really have to ask at this point? *sighs* Of course I'm yours! Jeez, what kind of a question is that? It's like asking me whether I want to go to Burger King; completely a given. Oh, but I can't help but get all fired up, I'm sorry… *smiles apologetically* Love ya! ;) (I wrote a Dragon Age one-shot last night if you want to read it, BTW)**

**Hound Akragth: Hound! Why must you invoke such a chaotic law at this point in time? Goodness…~_~**

**Kachie Takahashi: I hadn't thought of that… Now that I think on it though, I recall reading a fic where those two get together and are actually mostly caring. You know. After they get past the hate and the sexual frustration. Maybe that's where the hate came from in the first place… *strange one-shot idea pops into head* I don't know if I should actually write that one though… O_o**

**A/N: Alright everyone, let's pick up where we left off… Mostly, anyway.**

"How much longer are you going to stall?" Miranda asked, arm crossed. Her expression of arrogant distaste would normally irritate Adel but at that moment she worried only which route to take.

The left one would take longer but it ensured Emperor Haieven would be elsewhere. Another problem with that route was the apparent influx of 'volunteers' ranging from human children to turian generals and asari matriarchs. It was, after all, a main hall used for many secular and recreational activities.  
>The right route on the other hand, was shorter and faster in terms of leaving the ship. It would be Adel's first choice in a heartbeat save for the small fact of that hallway being Emperor Haieven's way of moving from one end of the Grey Star to another end without being bothered by too many people.<p>

_But which to take…?_

…

"Raegas!" Kareck gushed, running to me as if we hadn't seen each other in years. I smiled and gave him a welcoming hug as soon as he jumped into my arms. Such a puppy, I thought.

"Kareck! It's been a while, what brings you here?" I asked, grinning at his shining eyes of excitement.

"I've got the best new ever! Tali's back! We can go get her on Haestrom right now! Let's go let's go let's go!" he spoke so fast I had to struggle to keep up and his bouncing wasn't helping things at all. The next thing I knew, someone grabbed me from behind and hoisted me up in a giant bear hug.

Once they put me down and I tuned, I saw it was Ayldrik of all people!

"Brother, what brings you here? Both of you came so fast, I don't even…" I grinned, seeing Ayl's excited eyes as well. He crushed me in a hug once more, pulling me off the ground much to Kareck's distaste.

"It's Ashley! She said she got confirmation from Counselor Anderson on the Alliance outreach! She's going to join up!" he announced, too happy for his own good.

I knew he and Ash had always kept up constant contact when possible but they'd only really been able to talk recently since she now knew of our people being alive and well. Unfortunately, she scolded him over a long message for not trusting her and telling her even just little hints. Still though, she said she understood and would talk to Anderson about possible ways of helping us out with galactic relations given they were so new at this point.  
>A few hours later, they came up with some outreach program with my father. The three of them and the rest of the Council talked it over with me, given I would be given command of both my people's' volunteers and this galaxy's volunteers if we decided to implement it. That was what father called me away for when I had tried to tell Shepard what happened when she was 'out of commission' and Adel took my place.<p>

Once Ayl put me down I smiled up at him, glad the program pulled through.

"So there were enough volunteers to implement it?" I asked, curious as to how many believed in us or some such. My brother held up two fingers with a grin before chuckling happily to himself.

"More than two thousand people from this galaxy volunteered to serve with you and Shepard on your ship. Four thousand of our own volunteered as well." His smug grin of satisfaction was mirrored by my own. Who knew that many wanted to help against Reapers already? I felt like it was fake but even if it was I accepted it in stride. I was just glad to have so much support. Shepard would be as well, I was sure.

"No! We have to get Tali first!" Kareck declared, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me away from Ayldrik as if he were claiming a toy. Vetrali chuckled to herself as she simply watched, no doubt entertained from the scene.

Ayl leaned forward and grabbed my hands, pulling them toward him possessively as well like he was offended by Kareck's action. I realized at this point I was caught between a proverbial love battle between the two brothers. The only thing Kareck didn't realize was the fact that we had to pick up our crew before we'd be allowed to leave the system for any missions. After all, we couldn't have anyone acting all suspicious and getting people scared.

"Ashley first!"

"Tali first!"

"Ashley!"

"Tali!"

"Ashley!"

"Tali!"

"Ashley dumbass!"

"No! Tali!"

"We need our crew and that mean Ashley first!"

"I need Tali and that means Tali first!"

"Enough!" I suddenly barked, startling both of them. I huffed as they let go of me and stepped back, slightly cooling off in the brain before I spoke once more. "Ayldrik is right, Kareck; we need to pick up our crew before we can go on any missions to help Shepard out. We're leaving tomorrow so if you're coming you should get ready." I said, getting teary eyes from my youngest sibling.

"But-" I held up a hand to stop him from crying like a child. He was so attached to Tali that, sometimes, I felt as if he missed her even more since she didn't know he liked her- probably loved her. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my brother as he stared into my eyes with that pleading look he only got when he really felt for something.

"She'll be the first one we go to get once we leave, alright?" I proposed, getting a sniff and a nod in return. I ruffled his hair affectionately and got a small smile out of it. I guess there was no way out of it then; we were going to leave to go back to saving the galaxy the next day and Shepard and I would be thrust right back into the tough game. The past few days felt like a fairytale, having Shepard back. I suppose good things never last, eh?

Either way, I still had a lot of work to do and a lot of talking to do before we set out the next day. First stop? Shepard's arms. I needed a break already.

…

"I suppose it should be right, but… and then the left is…" Adel muttered, thinking so deeply she didn't notice the looming figure approach her and Miranda.

"What are you mumbling about? I have somewhere to be." Miranda stated impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground and making an irritating clacking noise. Adel absentmindedly covered Miranda's foot with her own to stop her from making the noise as she struggled over the decision for a few more moments. Unfortunately, Miranda was offended in some way by the other woman's move and yanked her foot from under the Vertoakan's angrily. Even so, she didn't start tapping again.

"I would prefer right, but the Emperor…" Adel look up then, finished with her contemplation. She was going to go the safe route of left; even if it was longer there would be less of a chance of the Emperor showing himself. Still, she did not notice the figure moving ever closer, silent as a shadow.

She took a few steps toward the left route then, moving quickly. Miranda, surprised but pleased with being able to move along, followed suit.

"Lord Adel!" said woman froze in the middle of her strode at the deep, commanding voice. Miranda paused as well, seeing Adel's expression as she slowly turned behind them. "What rush are you in?" the scary, looming, amused man asked, eyes glinting just like Raegas' when she was assessing something. Too late.

It was Emperor Haieven.

**A/N: Hah! I cut it off right when it got exciting! I know you love it. Review; it makes me update faster. ;)**


	16. Rota's Stroll

**Hound Akragth: Well I can't tell you what I'm doing for the end because (a) it's too far away and (b) it'll ruin the whole thing. So you have to wait. And boil. In your own suspense. But at least I updated, eh?**

**BAMS: I do try… XP**

**Liege Lord: Tali would lose control of her bodily functions if she saw Vertoakan machinery. And then she'd either go berserk or run in proverbial circles once she sees the Vertoakan AI technology. I. Can't. Wait. **

**Hopelessly Blue: Ah! You're too smexy for your own good, you know that? Jeez! I got all giddy on the inside! You know, if you became a slave to a horribly ugly oversized slug/crimelord I would risk my life to come and save you even if I almost get eaten by a giant worm that hasn't eaten in thousands of years. Of course, I might bring my best buds to help us out. ;)  
>Ah, I don't know if Adel would appreciate that… But hey, it's all the more exciting for us, right? And yeah, love can be quite maddening at times- especially since you've settled yourself in my mind quite stubbornly. And what if I was the one that died? I believe I would haunt you instead! XD Not that I'd ever want to let you go, of course. ^.^<br>P.S: I wrote more stories you may want to see. Or just one. I forgot. Still, I figured I'd tell you since you haven't reviewed any of them yet.**

**Geth: Do not worry! I will never give up on this story or any of my other ones! I may lose inspiration every now and then since HB won't get a profile just to PM me and remind me to get my ass in gear, BUT! I will always continue on. Slowly at times. Thanks for reviewing! ^.^**

**A/N: Late again! Someone needs to PM me to remind me to update! Or at least lots of people reviewing constantly that make me feel so guilty that I HAVE to update as fast as I can! **

**Either way, I love you guys lots. Now let's continue!**

"What rush are you in?" he asked, eyes glinting as he assessed the pair silently.

Adel tried to keep herself from jumping at the man's sudden appearance even as she tensed. She suddenly felt trapped by some unknown force that was out to get her. Why did this have to happen? It was no wonder why Raegas grew to be much more decisive than she; she had had to be raised by the Emperor personally. She may have lived with them but…

"I am simply showing Miranda the way out, Sire…" Adel answered, speaking slowly, carefully picking her way through the fragile balance of the Emperor's disposition. After all, he was notorious for his temper and, perhaps most of all, his ability to go into instant yet controllable rages. Such a feat was practically unheard of within the Vertoakan culture.

"Is there nothing more to this?" he inquired, crossing his arms skeptically. Along with his family's cunning.

"I have work I need to attend to on the Normandy." Miranda suddenly blurted, sending fearful chills down Adel's spine. She knew it was unfair of her to always assume the Emperor would spontaneously go ballistic from a simple comment but even so… she'd seen it before.

"Hm. I see. You are the one named Miranda then?" he asked, still calm.

"Yes." Miranda answered. The Emperor then looked to Adel, raising a brow. He thought for a moment, causing the atmosphere to thicken, steeped in Adel's habit of worry.

"Very well then." And just as suddenly as he had come, he swept off down the right hallway, turning the corner moments later. At this, Adel could only let out a sigh of relief, thanking the gods Miranda hadn't-…

Hold on. Why _hadn't _Miranda said anything obnoxious?

"Why did you not announce your abominable disposition?" Adel suddenly blurted, almost offended the woman had held her tongue only in that one circumstance. Said human only paced forward, locking eyes with the stunned Lord. She then passed her, starting down the left hallway.

Slightly put off that she wasn't answered, Adel placed herself back in the lead, choosing to ponder the event.

...

Rota hummed to herself as she walked through the corridors of the human ship named the Normandy. She had just exited the Armory with distaste and disappointment at seeing such low-tech equipment. Still, it wasn't so bad if a little cramped. Then again, who-

"Excuse me!" she turned to see an auburn-haired human female run past her. She must've been in quite the rush to make a blur such as that.

Intrigued, Rota watched her shoot past the corner and speed walk toward the doors. She ran through the opening doors then, stumbling-

Right into Graide. Rota flinched in empathy as they crashed to the floor of the lift. Still, she couldn't help but smirk at the man's flustered expression when he realized just was position he was in with (Kelly, she recalled) - on top of him.  
>The yeoman, as it were, was blushing and smiling apologetically. She hurriedly removed herself from Graide and he practically ran from the lift to the airlock. Still quite amused, Rota got the opportunity to either go up in the lift with Kelly to see if Raega was with Shepard, or go after Graide to (a) calm him down or (b) make fun of him. If not both.<p>

After a moment or two Rota made up her mind. She was going to go and attempt to calm Graide down. After all, he may cause trouble with that temper of his.

…

"Hmph! So childish!" Rota scowled. Graide could be such a child. Sure, she mostly calmed him down and helped him but the man's crazed babbling irritated her so much that she ended up leaving him with Jersak instead.

Forcing herself to take a breath, Rota slowed down to a relaxed walk. There was no use in "freaking" out, as Raega occasionally put it. Besides, she could still get on with her day and enjoy telling her princess about another one of Graide's habitual nervous disasters. Yes. She would do just that.

As soon as she found the princess of course.

**A/N: I know this one was too short but I wanted to get something out to you guys today. I'm fairly sure I'll update again this weekend but a lot of my friends are throwing three different parties so I can't be sure whether it'll be tomorrow or Sunday. Still, I've got so much lined up you won't know what hit you- brace yourselves!**


	17. Miranda's Predicament

**Hound Akragth: Maybe Miranda just doesn't want to tell her anything. Maybe she thinks she doesn't even deserve to know the inner workings of her oh-so-perfect mind. You never know 'till it happens, right? I don't even know what she's planning- I mean, if she is, that is… *nervous laugh***

**Hopelessly Blue: Well SORRY for not updating after getting into a car crash! Sheesh, you'd think I could catch a break… Naw, but I'm glad you reminded me and all that jazz- it made me feel better. And even though I'm getting my older brother (Corey) to type for me I promise I would still come to your rescue were anything to happen! That includes getting paper cuts! (If you do, know that I would kiss them to make them feel better) As it is now though, I doubt I… Nevermind. Anyway, I love your pervyness! Who else is going to make me blush with their all-too-charming suggestive-yet-adorable references? I mean seriously, my inner loneliness was both soothed and humored by that poem! Ahem… Anyway, before this gets too long a review and I forget to update from telling you how much I love you and appreciate you I'll ''till next time' for now! XP**

**Liege Lord: Well, yeah, I mean… she is really smart and all, so… Well you know, she'd know that stuff! I hope. I mean… what if she loses her temper on accident and loses it on someone in the company of someone of consequence and something terrible happens and she's attacked later by that person of consequence's evil lackeys? Not that that'll ever happen though, right? … Right?**

**A/N: Um… **

"Hey!" Adel called, reaching out and gripping Miranda's wrist to keep her from disappearing into the crowd. After all, she got the sense that the woman was quite capable of doing so. Especially when one was unaware, surrounded by so much… flesh.

Before she could say anything to the now-glaring woman a man slammed into her, pushing her into Miranda. Surprised, Adel breathed in quickly. A mistake she would regret.

…

"Guh!" Adel grunted as she was slammed in the back by a rough-looking Vertoakan. Miranda caught her when she fell into her, also surprised by both the woman suddenly grabbing her and getting pushed into by said woman two instants later.

Miranda could hear the gasp that originated from Adel once she lost her balance, confused as to how it had happened exactly. Almost instantly, the woman went slack in Miranda's grip, half falling. She kept her grip on the Vertoakan woman though and managed to hoist her up for a better grip before she even thought of what she was doing.

"My apologies, irah...! Please, grant my assistance." The Vertoakan male stated, going to take Adel from her.

At his sudden move though, she felt a spike of offence take her. Before she knew it she squeezed Adel harder and stepped back in defense. Why she did so she had little idea. But at the moment she needed to find the exit so she could get back to her work that was waiting for her on the Normandy. But even still, what was she to do about Adel? Why did she fall into unconsciousness so suddenly like that? It couldn't have been that she was sensitive. If she was a supposed to be a Vertoakan Lord then she must be stronger than that. So what was it…?

Miranda shook her head, trying to clear it. She needed to focus.

"Where is Commander Shepard's room?" she demanded, glaring right at the Vertoakan male who had continued to stand there through her inner deliberations. His expression told her he was concerned but his eyes said he recognized the place.

"… Allow me to brighten your path, then." He said, moments later, bowing his head slightly. What strange things these aliens said, thought Miranda.

And what was an irah?

…

Vetrali walked into the bay belonging to the Normandy breathing a small sigh of relief. How long it had taken her to find her way through the impossible crowds. After all, there was much fussing going on with the Vertoakan people and their sudden appearance. It seemed many were saying they were too dangerous while others (who had been to the Grey Star) were choosing to support the new arrivals. Even the Viera seemed to be a fascination amongst these aliens called 'Asari'.

"And yet the level of Vertoakan AI technology has not been revealed…" she muttered, finding herself 'feeling' conflicted. Just how had Raega been the one to give her emotion so easily? When did she, a synthetic being, begin to understand what it was to be 'alive'? Or, more simply, to 'be'?

Even so, she had an errand to run and it could not wait. After all, her princess requested one specific thing that morning. Vetrali would retrieve it if it meant the end of her existence as Raega's caretaker and best friend.

"And yet… I have no idea what a 'cookie' is…!" she sighed, completely put-off. Why would such a thing be so important to the princess' mental integrity? She may have said these things called 'cookies' were to die for and yet she asked for a very specific brand.  
>"I also seem to find myself unknowing of what a 'chakwas brand' is, as well…" she added, knocking on the door of the Normandy's hull. A sudden beep was heard, jolting the green-haired woman from her contemplation.<p>

"… Welcome aboard, Ms. Vetrali." The voice greeted as the doors opened, causing Vetrali to frown, furrowing her brows.

"How strange…" she entered the Normandy without questions though, and soon found herself in a decontamination routine. How odd. The Vertoak only ever used these routines when necessary, such as times after mission drops or some such where lethal matter may have accompanied the warriors back to their ship. Not after they only went shopping or sight-seeing. Perhaps humans were fragile on the inside after all.

Scanning her gaze across the entryway as the door finally opened (how inefficient, she thought), Vetrali allowed her feet to bring her across the threshold. Somehow… the ship felt more… full… alive… than other human ships. Granted those ships were either full of wounded or abandoned. But this ship seemed almost alive, in a way.

"Oh, so you're the one Shepard said would be coming." Her wandering gaze then settled on a human male in the 'cockpit'. He looked to be quite the smart one to understand one person the Commander said to be arriving shortly did in fact do so. Wonderful.

As the male looked her over, Vetrali found herself drawn to a beautiful spherical interface that rested next to him. Was this interface the energy Vetrali sensed? If so, it had to be a type of synthetic being. They each had their own frequency type to be better categorized, but this one seemed to have a unique signature. Something that worked differently from the simple human VIs she had studied after hearing of them from Raega.

Bending down, she ran her hand along the smooth surface of the base of the interface. She could feel the pulse of energy flowing through the ship from its core but another stream accompanied it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, finding herself almost obligated to understand. As the second stream grew larger in her mind, an image of chains made itself known as well. The pulsing energy wasn't as free as it flowed, it seemed.

Opening her eyes once more, she said, "A shackled AI."

"Wha-! No. There's no way you could know that just by looking!" the human pilot argued, looking almost offended. Perhaps he disliked the AI?

_And yet… this being… is shackled. Not in a body as I am… but in a primal and paranoid ridden way._

Looking back up at the blue sphere, she found herself feeling…

_Sad…_

"What do you want here anyway?" the pilot asked, breaking her from her contemplation. She stood and regarded him with a new light, already irritated of his presence.

"I would like to know how you are aware of me." the voice from outside the ship announced, sounding much more organic than before. Vetrali shook her head, not wanting to declare her own synthetic nature. After all, she was the only one of her kind with the influence equal to a noble.

"I am on business for Raega. May I have your assistance on this matter, miss…?" Vetrali asked, completely ignoring the pilot's red-faced expression.

"… My designation is referred to as EDI. What matter do you require assistance with?" Vetrali blinked, taken off-guard by the neutral way in which EDI spoke. The shackles must've been most thorough if they did not even allow growth…

"I must find a 'chakwas'. Commander Shepard pointed me to the Normandy and told me this 'chakwas' has an item I am to retrieve." She replied, shaking herself out of the momentary distraction.

"Very well. Please make your way to the elevator; it is straight, down the hallway and past the CIC. DR. Chakwas will be waiting on deck three." EDI answered, surprising Vetrali. So this Chakwas that was spoken of is truly a human doctor? Such an err in initial information was not anticipated.

Even so, she made her way to the back of the ship, utilizing EDI's directions.

…

"We have arrived. Wait one moment." Ettas, the Vertoakan that slammed Adel, requested. Miranda huffed, getting tired out from lugging around the unconscious woman for so long. Who'd have thought Shepard's room was on the other side of the ship from where they had been? That just meant they were further from their, or rather her, destination: the exit.

The door opened and Ettas poked his head in hesitantly, seemingly afraid. He did seem like a private person. He talked quietly with someone on the other side of the door for a few moments then, growing more and more agitated as time drew on. Miranda had to pull Adel up again just to keep her grip. She was getting more tired as time drew on as well, and, perhaps in proportion, her irritation buzzed.

"Thank you." Ettas said, as the door fully opened to reveal a confused and concerned Commander Shepard.

"Here, let's get her to the couch." She said, joining Miranda to help her hold up the unconscious woman.

Once they got her to the couch and set her down, Miranda went to leave. She was far past being finished with this and she wanted to get back to the Normandy as fast as possible. The only issue was that Ettas ran away as soon as they heard Raega was coming back in a few minutes. So her guide was now gone since her initial one was passed out.

"Whoa, hold it there, Miranda." Shepard drawled, setting a hand on the officer's shoulder to stop her. "You don't know where you're going. At least stay and help explain things to Rae when she gets back."

Great. Was she ever going to get out of this damned monolith of a ship?

**A/N: I know I could've added more but my brother's tired and I'm getting grouchy so… yeah. Oh, and HB? Those parties had too many people for my taste. I tried to have fun but seeing as you weren't actually there, I settled for the mediocre feel. But then, there was that car crash. So it was at least a little exciting. XD**


	18. Preparations And Complications

**Liege Lord: Well, whatever happens I hope you'll enjoy it. ;)**

**Kachie Takahashi: Well I know it could've been dirty sounding, but it's much too early for that. We'll have plenty of chances to make it dirty if you want, don't worry. ;) Anyway, thanks for keeping up- I was worried about you for a bit there, having kept from reviewing. ^.^**

**Hopelessly Blue: Wow, you're not wasting any time jumping the gun on what Adel's passing out thing meant… Not that I blame you! And I thought Vetrali meeting EDI would be somewhat fun to write, and it was, so I added it to the chapter. And I love Chakwas (I can't say her name without smiling) so much I couldn't resist mentioning her/ making fun of her name! XD  
>P.S. *gasps* You're my 42 as well, HB! I love you lots!<strong>

**Hound Akragth: Nah, I'm fine- thanks though. And you should have prickling suspicions! I wrote it that way. Cool, huh? XP**

**A/N: Hey, sorry I'm late again, been working nonstop since I got out of the hospital. (Finally!)**

"Oh, hello. Are you Vetrali?" an older woman asked, looking up from her terminal after the AI woman entered.

"-Yes. I believe you have such things called 'cookies' for Raega?" she answered, not wasting any time. The human smiled and stood, grabbing a container that sat next to her. She then approached the green-haired woman and gestured to the door.

"Wasting no time I see. Let's go then." She said, leading the way back out of the med-bay. Vetrali followed, growing confused.

"I was not informed of your accompaniment." She said, catching up to the human doctor. Said woman laughed in humor, not pausing in her stride.

"Nor was I informed you talked like an AI!" she remarked, still chuckling. Vetrali frowned, furrowing her brows.

"I am an AI." She muttered, seeing the doctor continue, not noticing she fell behind.

Ridding her mind of deeper thoughts, Vetrali rejoined the doctor Chakwas.

…

"… And then she passed out." Miranda finished, irritated at having to explain herself so many times in one day. The Princess looked down at the unconscious woman for a few moments, saying nothing as Shepard contemplated on the end of the bed.

"So it starts…" Raegas muttered, taking a few moments to inspect the necklace around Adel's neck. Whatever it was, it was beautiful…

Shaking her head to rid herself of such useless thoughts, Miranda shifted on her feet, her arms crossed. The frown, prominent on her face, told of her growing impatience. She just wanted to leave and get to her work before it piled up. Not that it wasn't already.

"Permission to leave?" Miranda asked, still using her formal language reserved for superior officers. Shepard looked up at her then to Raegas, her brows drawn together in question. The Princess looked back up and set Adel's necklace back down. Her gaze turned to the stiff Cerberus officer searchingly, her eyes narrowed slightly.

Miranda still didn't like her. From the moment they net more than six months ago she'd been a thorn in her side. Every time she finished something Raegas would go and finish two things. Every time she looked for a better way to regenerate Shepard's body, Raegas would just heal her like it was nothing. Every time she was sent on a mission Raegas went with her.

After what Raegas said in the eating hall about Orianna Miranda had her guard up.

"Ko, take Miranda to the Normandy; your mapping system should be up by now." Raegas said, her gaze lifting from Miranda's as suddenly as it had come. The Cerberus officer looked to the hovering bot that floated over from the doorway, a frown on her face still.

"Certainly! Right this way, Ms. Lawson." The bot's voice said, as if smiling. How strange.

Even so, Miranda followed, glad to finally be away from irritating people such as Adel and Raegas.

…

"Do you know what happened?" Shepard asked, looking to Raegas.

"I have an idea but I don't want to say anything unless I'm sure. She'll be fine tomorrow morning anyway." She answered, the look in her eyes as she regarded the still sleeping woman strangely deep. Shepard didn't know what it was but she did know she'd have to watch both Adel and Miranda closely in the future.  
>"Either way, we have a couple of ships to get ready. Why don't you check out the Normandy while I get an update on preparations for the Slayer's Fate?" Shepard furrowed her brows at that.<p>

Raegas never told Shepard what she should do. Nor did she seem to like to be away from the Commander; the feeling was mutual. So what was she planning? Was there something she didn't want Shepard to know?

The Commander shook her head slightly as she stood up to get rid of such stupid thoughts. Raegas wouldn't keep something from her if it was important.

"Sure. But keep a channel open on your comm." Shepard said, stepping to Raegas as she too stood from her spot by Adel.

"Worried I might do something reckless again?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around Shepard's neck. The Commander circled her own around the woman's waist, smiling in her own sly way.

"Well, there is that… But I want to be able to hear your voice even when we're apart." She replied, leaning in close.

"Careful there, slick. You might get just what you wish for." Raegas muttered, planting a kiss to Shepard's cheek.

"I hope so." She quietly replied, resting her forehead against Raegas' for a few moments. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at launch." She smiled, reluctantly releasing her love and stepping to the door.

"Maybe so." The Vertoakan princess smirked, watching as the Commander left.

…

"You wanted to see me, father?" I asked, looking to him as his figure shone in the windows of the nebula. He then turned to me, his expression serious.

"Yes. Because of this new mission you find yourself jumping to, I find myself wandering over scenarios of what is to come. Whether you lose yourself and kill those close to you or lose a member of your crew due to your own stubbornness… I care not. What I do care about I making sure it does not happen in the first place." He stated. I clasped my hands behind my back tightly to keep from making fists.  
>"I know you have an attachment to this human…" he said, sitting at his desk as a hologram of Shepard from the waist up appeared above it. "Though the nature of this attachment is unknown to me, I couldn't care less. Her dual leadership- you on the Slayer's Fate, her on this Normandy- may also bring you to the brink of an inner battle for superiority. Because of this, I have asked Karamu to accompany you on your journey." His words made a shock of adrenaline to go down my spine. Karamu stepped into the room then, looking to me almost knowingly.<p>

"I will continue as your mentor and trainer for now. I will also act as you advisor." The large Brogul stated, the permanent frown on his face made of stone. I didn't know what he was thinking but his tone was practically neutral. What had father said to him?

"And for added security, to keep you in check…" Father said, getting my attention once more. "I have asked Lord Rissara to join you as well." Another shock went down my spine then- this one out of anger.

Rissara stepped into the room and joined Karamu at his side, smirking at me almost condescendingly.

"I'll be watching you and sending back reports to the King. So don't do anything stupid." She sneered, making me clench my teeth.

"I have nothing more to say. You are dismissed." Father's deep voice rumbled. His words would have cut me if I wasn't so used to it by now.

"Yes father…" I muttered, turning and exiting the room quickly.

Who was I kidding? I'd never get used to it.

…

Adel awoke with a start, jumping up to a sitting position immediately. Her gaze scanned the room quickly, showing her she was in Raega's quarters aboard the Grey Star. But when did she…? Memories of the past day flooded her mind, causing uneasiness to form in the pit of her stomach. If she remembered correctly… and what happened yesterday did in fact happen… then she was already in a pit.

What happened yesterday meant only one of two things: either she was feeling the effects of an oncoming Rage and her body automatically shut down (it was a failsafe that only activated occasionally) or… she had lost her sanity and encountered the one thing that would complicate her life inexplicably.

"You're finally up, huh? Come on, we've got a ship to launch and a crew to brief." Her gaze fell to Raega as she came into view from the upper landing where her desk was. Adel furrowed her brows at her cousin in confusion, wondering how long she's been asleep. Surely she hadn't slept so long into the next day that she failed to awake for the preparation of the Slayer's Fate?  
>"Before you freak out, let me explain. I got the crew and the ship fitted and ready to go for launch; along with your belongings- they're in your own quarters now. Father already told me to watch myself and such, so you won't have to worry about fighting with him over me, okay? Oh, and my two brothers are coming as well. Jasin is still with Liara at Hagalaz, no need to worry. Still, after we launch, we need to pick up the last of our crew from an Alliance station called Arcturus. Questions?" she said, speaking so quickly that Adel could barely keep up in her stupor.<p>

"I-"

"Great!" she smiled, helping the woman up without even letting her speak. "Now change into some clean attire. Meet me in the docking bay in an hour." She ordered, patting Adel's shoulder warmly before rushing out of the room.

"I have not a clue as to half of what she said." Adel muttered, finding herself walking to the bathroom.

She shook her head, frowning as she continued to contemplate what happened.

**A/N: Yea, how was that? Boring, I know, but in the next chapter we're finally leaving the Citadel! Whoo! Get excited for what I have lined up!**

**VOTE ON MY NEW POLL OR YOU SHALL NEVER SEE NEW ROMANCES BUD INTO LIFE! I might even break off some old ones for fun. **


	19. Launch to Arcturus Station

**Kachie Takahashi: You know, I also wonder what's going to happen. ;) Let's at least hope Miranda and Adel don't end up killing each other. XD**

**Bluemarlin: *gasps* New person! It's a new reviewer! I'm so excited. XP JK, JK… Either way, I thank you for contributing to my good mood and prompting me to update soon- in response, I have done so! Sort of. Still though. Thanks!**

**Hopelessly Blue: Thanks… *shyly takes flowers and candy with subtle smile and blush* Means a lot. ;) But really, I hate that the King had to go and give Raegas two more headaches. I mean, Karamu isn't **_**that **_**bad, but Rissara is… well, you'll find out about her soon.**

**A/N: Looks like I've gone and updated before the end of the weeks, everyone. Let's hear a round of applause! Just kidding. No but seriously, let's hear some applause. **

"We will be acting as support, artillery, alternate deploys and general escorts. After launch we will acquire the rest of the crewmembers who will both be your partners for this journey, and observers of our kind. For this tenuous-at-best alliance I expect you all preform as you would regularly." I said, looking to the new crew of the Slayer's Fate- completely made up of almost every species available. We had the Vertoak, some Viera, Brogul, several turians, plenty of asari, many humans, a Drell and even a Hanar. Oh, and a Krogan or two signed up. Fun times…  
>"All of you volunteered and were chosen for this undertaking. I know each of you is the best there is in your own specialties. The crew is varied… the team is new… and the family is strange. But the face of each isn't important. Take instead the simple, common purpose of our gathering; take instead the people who have signed on for a possible mission of intense proportions and suicidal odds." I stated, feeling the atmosphere grow less tense.<p>

A young-looking turian piped up then, holding his hand up high.

"Excuse me, Princess Lixeria?" he asked, to which I held up a hand.

"I would rather you call me by my name or my military title. That goes for all of you." I announced, looking to all of them. "I'm not some snob you need to grovel to, alright?" I smirked, getting a few laughs in response.  
>"I'm a part of this new family."<p>

"Alright… uh- what is your title?" the turian asked, getting a few looks from the Vertoak standing around. Before I could answer though, Karamu stepped forward.

"She is a Lord by name and the only Prime Volkos in title, as is her duty as the heir. She stands as the head of the Vertoakan military, heart of its people and advocate of its future. She is the Princess, after all." His deep voice seemed to intimidate a few people in the crowd but no one said anything. He looked down at me for a few moments before stepping back in place.

_Jeez, the only reason father made me the Volkos was because-_

"Um… okay… Lixeria?" the young-looking turian asked again, cutting off my inner train of thought. He must've thought the title thing was too complicated to figure out or something.

"Yes?" I asked, accepting it.

"I understand what we're doing mostly, but what exactly _is _our purpose?" good question.

"Your purpose may be different from this crew's. After all, if I recall correctly, you are Solar Han; a quite accomplished Infiltrator. Whatever your specialty, you belong in this new family, so to speak, yes?" I said, wanting him to think about it rather than have me tell him. Seriously, he looked fresh out of his military days.

"So… my purpose is to do my job?" he asked, completely confused.

"In an manner of speaking, yes." I replied. "But you must understand; the core of this new 'family' is the sole purpose we're here."

"To honor!" someone called.

"To do battle!" definitely a Krogan.

"To live!" another quipped.

I smiled, looking to everyone.

"To protect." I said. A small silence went by as everyone ingested the simple directive. "To preserve. To put ourselves between genocide and utopia for the ones we love. The families we wish to honor, the clans we desire to prove ourselves to, the children with nothing else left but hope for a better day. We protect." I smiled, seeing the widened eyes of some in the crowd.

"Says the Blackblood…" Rissara muttered, barely audible. I felt a twinge of anger at the statement but said nothing in return. After all, it was true.

"Lixeria?" an asari called, catching my attention. "How long are we going to be a crew together?" she asked.

"Ah, yes… All of you volunteered for this journey, this exodus. I can't force you to stay but I can't ask you to leave. This is your story. Your life. If you ever wish to leave on the long voyage of three years, then do so of your own accord. But know this: each of you standing here are the ones who will change the future. The ones who will save the lives no one else can save. I want you all to see this through at my side, for as long as you will it." I answered, glad to feel the rising emotions of the crew. They were starting to get the depth of what was to come, perhaps.

"Further questions will have to be answered in private. Report to your stations and prep for launch; we will depart in the next hour. Dismissed." Adel ordered, getting all excited. Man, she'd been unusually stiff the whole morning. I was never like that. Right?

As everyone let out a resounding affirmative and began filing into the ship, I let out a small sigh. Karamu went ahead without saying anything and Ayldrik rushed to the entryway with a pouting Kareck behind him. Rissara smirked at me in such a smug way that I frowned as she too passed by. Vetrali was already ahead and on the ship, getting ready with the pilot. Even Jasin was on the ship- something about making sure the armory was set up properly.

So that left me with Adel the Stiff.

"It might be a good idea for you to lie down in your office. With what happened yesterday I figure you're still tired out." I suggested, seeing the drawn look in her expression. Still, she just gave me a look and narrowed her eyes. She always did that when she was about to defend herself.

"I am perfectly healthy." She replied. Hm. Hadn't I said that to Shepard one time?

"Look, I know you've been working all week! Don't try to pass it off as nothing or you'll drop again, and into the arms of someone you wouldn't like. Embarrassing, right? So listen to your princess and get rest before I sic the doctors on you!" I suddenly ordered, feeling that underlying irritation of Rissara come to the surface momentarily. Adel regarded me for a few moments before reluctantly bowing her head.

"Very well." She then walked into the ship, leaving me all alone in the ship's hangar.

…

"Launch in three… two… one…" Iravina, the pilot of the Slayer's Fate, announced, counting down. I felt the slight jump of the clamps as they released the ship and the core powered up.

"Copy that. Three… two… Normandy is launching…" Joker's voice on the comm said, his countdown as steady as Iravina's.

"Affirmed. The Slayer's Fate has launched. We're a go." Iravina announced, her focus as sharp as always.

"Copy. Normandy is a go." Even Joker could be serious sometimes, huh?

"Advise Normandy to take off first and stay in contact. We'll be right behind."

"Roger. Taking off… See you in two days." Joker quipped, ending the call as he jumped the Normandy into space. Iravina wasn't far behind at all, for an instant later, we too were gone.

…

"Arcturus Command, this is the Slayer's Fate. Over." From the look on Iravina's face, it was obvious she hated using human pilot lingo.

"This is Arcturus Command, we read your position, Slayer's Fate. Admiral Hackett has cleared you for dock. Sending coordinates now."

"Roger." She said, seeing the message unfold into the system. "Coordinates received, moving into position on Dock 14."

"Copy that. Welcome to Arcturus station, Slayer's Fate."

Instead of answering back, Iravina cut the communication and approached the said dock. Normandy was in the same situation at the moment. From the message currently forming on the system screen they were sent to Dock 32. Unfortunate. Lixeria wouldn't like that one bit.

With a single shake of the head, Iravina contacted the Normandy.

"Normandy, this is the Slayer's Fate. Sending time meeting and departure schedule for Commander Shepard and away team. Over."

A moment passed as the information was sent and received.

"This is the Normandy. Message received and sent to the Commander's personal terminal."

A moment more went by as Iravina went through other messages she'd have to send out for Lixeria later. She didn't bother cutting the comm, assuming it would be dropped by the other end soon enough.

"… Hey, wait! The heck kind of a schedule is this?" the sudden outburst drew Iravina's attention from her work, serving to irritate her already. The pilot was, after all, infamous for her temper.

"Excuse me?" she asked, frowning with her brows furrowed.

"How do you expect us to get everything done in three hours? I don't know about you, but I'm not some Tasmanian devil hopped up on red sand! Do you know how big this station is? There's no way." He continued, obviously adamant in his argument.

"Observe the schedule. You will notice there is no mention of the Normandy crew's required participation in the mentioned activities. Further questions will be answered by princess Lixeria or Commander Shepard." Without even thinking, Iravina cut the communication off.

…

"Wha-! She just hung up on me!" Joker raged, his face growing redder by the second. Shepard chuckled at the Vertoakan pilot's remark, remembering a time Rae was the same way. It was the kind of anger you wanted to poke at rather than leave alone. Now that she thought of it, it was similar to Miranda's chip on her own shoulder. Maybe even that Adel's as well.

"Serves you right, Joker. I was wondering when someone would come along who even you couldn't boss around." The Commander said, meaning it as a simple joke. Still, the ornery pilot struggled to turn his body around, failing to do so when EDI refused to swivel his chair for him.

"I'll have you know I'm the best pilot out there! It's crazy for some random lady-pilot to think she's got the upper hand!" he almost yelled, still trying to turn around. The scene was so funny that Shepard had already begun recording it.

"Got something against lady-pilots, Joker?" she drawled, smirking.

"Th-that's not the point!" he stuttered, his expression completely indignant.

"And besides, I don't think it's the _upper_ hand she has."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know you won't admit it, but she just grabbed you by the balls and shut you down. I think your ego is the one that's hurting right now." Shepard explained, feeling slightly sympathetic for the guy. Still, she loved seeing him finally getting embarrassed.

"You know what? No! I'm going to find that snob and…! And…! And…!" he declared, struggling to his feet.

"And…?" Shepard smirked, crossing her arms.

"And… I'll do something!" he yelled, storming (or rather, limping) out of the airlock.

Shepard let out a small snort of humor, ending the recording.

…

"Alright… the other volunteers should be in the next terminal over." I said, staring at the map hovering over my wrist.

"Where?" Ayldrik pressed, getting in my space and staring down at the holo-map. I looked up and observed the layout, seeing the intended path. Pointing my finger in the direction of a door not more than twenty paces away, I deactivated the map.

Of course, before I could say anything, Ayldrik made a break for it. He sped through the door just as I ran after him, telling him to calm the hell down. I made it through the door just in time to see the group awaiting us for pick up. They looked up as Ayldrik sprinted over, his gaze totally set on the back of a familiar marine's head.

"Ashley!" he yelled, a huge grin in his voice.

Next thing I knew, he leaped at her with the biggest hug I'd ever seen him give anyone. Bigger, even.

**A/N: So, I decided to stop it there. Don't hate me. Anyway, I should update again at **_**least**_** this weekend, okay? **

**ANOTHER NEW POLL IS UP! ANSWER OR I WILL DROP A STORY I'M STILL WRITING! I really would, I'm kind of lazy. But really, I need at least TEN people to vote. Is it really that fucking hard to push a button? A lot of people look at my profile, okay? So press that one button to make my day! **

**Please? **


	20. Mistakes

**Hopelessly Blue: Ah, Rissara. Yeah, she's like that. You'll find out more about her sometime as well, but I can't be sure whether or not it'll be able to make you hate her more than you already do. But thank you for the compliment, it made me smile. With Joker, I thought to keep him on his toes with a rival of sorts. What better one than one from another galaxy? If both of them are the best in their respective military affiliations, I suppose that would make cause for greater concern. For Shepard and Raega, of course. ;) I loved the hair tentacle scene too, it was ridiculously funny. And, my dear, thank you for the applause! XD Lots a love.**

**Hound Akragth: I missed you, buddy! Curse those classes… But really, I'm glad you're still with me. And I'm sorry for the confusion; it seems I got rather careless and lost in it while I was writing… XP**

**Bluemarlin: Thanks. I'm glad I could do something right for once. XP But for serious, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I know I'm an ass…**

**A/N: So… **

"Ashley!" Ayldrik shouted, leaping at said woman with a giant smile. I, unable to travel at light speed, watched the event unfold.

As originally intended, he managed to wrap his arms around the woman. In mid-air. Following suit in his monkey-ish stupidity, his momentum ended up flopping the both of them to the ground. Paying no heed to her struggling on instinct, he pulled her up to stand once more, still holding her tight. I wanted to say something but her screaming and his childish grin was funny. Especially looking at everyone's faces around them.

"Hey Raega!" I turned and paused, seeing a quite familiar person walking up to me with a smile. "I didn't know you'd come so fast, I thought…" she trailed off as she looked behind me and saw Ayldrik hug/strangling her sister.

"Hey Ash…" I smiled apologetically, seeing the look on her face.

"Get off!" Ash's sister (she actually looked like her) wheezed, her face muffled in his chest. He turned, still grinning, and opened his eyes to see Ashley standing there with a bewildered look on her face. There was a long pause as his mind processed the information.

He looked between the woman he was squeezing and Ash several times before blushing heavily.

"Ash?" he asked meekly. She then, quite promptly I might add, exploded.

"Of course I am! What are you doing, strangling my little sister?!" she shouted, stomping up to him. He immediately released the girl and held her out to arm's reach, blushing but examining her all the same.

"She is your sister!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. Ashley grabbed her sister back and punched him in the stomach. Hard enough to make him hold it and groan in pain. I had to wince at the scene but it was still hilarious from my position.

"Of course she is!" she snapped. "Hey, are you alright Abby?" she asked, looking down at her sister. Abby, huh? Wonder if she was the swords one or the nervous one. Looking at her ren faire clothes though, I figured she was the swords one. The second oldest, I believed.

"Assuming I'm still alive." She muttered, making me smirk.

"What were you hugging her so tight for anyway?" Ash demanded, looking back at the now thoroughly embarrassed Ayldrik.

"Her back was toward me and I was so excited to see you, I just… lost myself…" he muttered sadly, looking away. Ash sighed, finding a small smirk on her face from his cute behavior and shook her head. He looked down at Abby then and offered his hand, palm up, bowing slightly. He was tall, after all. She looked up at him with a confused frown for a moment but set her hand in his. He took it and bowed lower.  
>"I apologize for my inappropriate behavior, miss. I must ask for your forgiveness." I'd been showing him too many old movies from Earth. Of course, it worked like a charm on the ren faire girl and she blushed. She only offered a distracted nod.<p>

"Alright, alright, fine, now stop touching." Ash grumbled, pulling their hands apart. Ayldrik looked at Ash only long enough for a tick of a clock to go by. That is, until he crushed her in a giant hug, getting emotional again.

"I missed you so much, I can't believe it! You're finally here and it's not a faraway call and I can hug you and I can-"

"Okay! TMI, genius." she interrupted. "Now put me down." she ordered. I saw the tearful expression on his face before he let her slide out of his grip. The hesitation was there, I could feel it from where I stood. He looked down at Ashley with a faltering smile, no longer blushing.  
>"I may have volunteered but I was assigned to watch you and the rest of the crew throughout the mission or ordered otherwise. My job comes first, flyboy." She declared. I literally heard Ayl's heart shatter at the lack of love.<p>

"O-okay. Raega, it's your turn now." He muttered, looking to me. I let him walk over to me, heading back toward the door already. I guess he didn't want to stay and watch the show. I gripped his shoulder momentarily, offering him a smile. The sad puppy eyes got me every time with him.

"Go and get some breakfast little brother. We'll speak later." I muttered. "And ask Iravina to join me out here would you?" he nodded, giving me one of his masking smiles. I could recognize the type because I was the one who taught him.

Once he left, walking tall as a future sovereign should, I turned to the on looking group.

"Alright everyone, listen up and listen good…" I began, staring at the group of thirty people. I had little time before the Runners got back with our things. "I'm going to call names from the roster to make sure everyone's here. From there…" Iravina walked up to my side then. Perfect timing.  
>"You'll group up with the ship's main pilot, Panzer specialist Iravina. She'll take you all up to the ship and organize posting." I announced, looking to all of them. None seemed to have any questions so I nodded to myself, flicking the roster screen up with my gauntlet.<p>

"Smith." How boring.

"Here."

"Williams, Ashley."

"Present." Ash replied.

"Williams, Abigail." She was on the roster?

"It's Abby, ma'am." She corrected, causing me to pause and look up. I saw the warning look Ash gave her and the blush that instantly spread on her cheeks was genuine. I guess she just said it on reflex.

"Johnson."

"Present." He managed.

"Martinez."

"I'm here." a female voice clipped.

"Baker…

…

After going through all of the names, I found everyone to be present and accounted for. They grouped with Iravina and she nodded to me once before leading them toward the ship. It was only ten in the morning and already it had been such an eventful day. With a sigh, I sat on a nearby bench to wait for any stragglers that didn't answer my roster checking. In case you didn't know, 'accounted for' normally means 'I know where they are but they're not here'.

In the military, anyway…

Bloop. _"Thuru'k ae mukkaeru lluran yui, Raeura. Id'ak ul ael ilkudriun dhaellur bid khaerr I dulludd yui?"_ I looked down at my gauntlet, realizing I hadn't tinkered with the setting yet. I hadn't thought to, considering it was my own language.

"A message on an unsecured channel, huh…?" I pondered, looking off to the side for a moment. Strange… it wasn't military or my people; both used secure channels on a regular basis. Looking back down at my waiting message, I shrugged. Why not?  
>"Ophon aik." I said, telling it to open. It did so and I waited as the connection was established and scanned for any possible threats. It showed green and then opened up as requested.<p>

For more than a few seconds, I stared at the woman (head and the upper parts of her shoulders) in front of me.

"_Is this Raegas?"_ she asked, far too… well, she wasn't a civilian. What I saw of her clothing said she was in some kind of uniform. If I wasn't mistaken, I felt as if I heard her voice somewhere before. It was difficult to tell with the hazy connection.

"-Yes." I said, coming back to myself with that nagging feeling in the back of my head. "Who might you be?" I asked.

"_I am Captain Hannah Shepard."_ She replied, sighing to herself. I tensed, feeling my eyes widen. This lady birthed Shepard. Whoa. Magical loins for the win, I suppose… "I have been trying to contact you ever since I saw you on the monitor." She informed, and I raised a brow.

"You have? I am sorry if I haven't replied, I…"

"Perish the thought, dear. But I do have a bone to pick with you."

**A/N: Ooh, Shepard's mom already jumping right in. Mine would too if she heard I came back to life. Or was alive after being presumed dead… you get the picture. I wonder 'bone' she has to pick with Raegas. I mean, they've never even met… right?**


	21. Apologies

**Hopelessly Blue: I would love a hug right now, actually. But to be honest, I'd probably fall asleep after a minute or two, considering I haven't slept recently. Ah, well I missed you too. ^.^ … Brunhilda? Really? Nice name choice, cupcake. But Hannah really might give her a good scolding. She doesn't seem like one to hold herself back when she's got something on her mind.**

**Hound Akragth: Yes, I should think so. Who knows, maybe she'll pop up out of nowhere later and give Shepard and Raegas a good talking to in person. They never mentioned the status of Shepard's dad, but we all assume he's dead because one, he was in the Alliance, and two you never heard from him.**

**Bluemarlin: Thanks! And I'm not completely sure, but it's a high possibility that she may yell a little at Raegas. And never fear, Bluemarlin! I shall continue always. Until I'm finished, that is. XP**

**A/N: Another update, everyone. Let's get started on our mission for Tali soon, huh?**

"A… bone?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Yes, a bone! I don't mean to sound disrespectful, _princess_, but not only do you have to wait until you're cornered on the Citadel to explain what's going on, but you also tell the galaxy that my only daughter is _alive_!" she began, obviously getting worked up.

"H-Hannah, I-"

"Tell me please, because I'm confused; did you accidentally delete my call number after you left or did you simply decide a _live broadcast _was a better way to tell me my only child isn't in fact dead?" she continued, throwing her arms into the air.

"Look, it's just-"

"How long have you known she's alive? Days? Weeks? Months? Why did you not tell me earlier? Were you too busy to tell Aerin's mother she's alive after _months_ of mourning?"

"Hannah!" I snapped, stopping her from continuing. I watched her relax and let out a sigh, shaking my head. I knew she was going to yell at me sooner or later. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier and explain my motivations for not telling you the _details_ of Shepard's condition. But you know what I told you before I left and that I couldn't explain it at the time. I have far less freedom than I'd like, you _know_ that."

"Yes, of course. I apologize for forgetting that. But why did you not tell me? I know you must have gone through a lot of crap to find her again, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for it, but please, just tell me that." She pleaded, staring right at my eyes. I sighed.

"I just didn't think it was… right… for me to blurt out what happened. Both Aerin and I were separated before it happened and when I found her she was already… Well I'll tell you the whole story once I tell her about-"

"You haven't told her yet?" she interrupted, gaping at me like I had two heads.

"No, I-"

"Well why not?" she demanded. The woman wasn't one for waiting was she?

"I just haven't yet!" I defended, shrugging. "I haven't had the chance to say 'oh hey Aerin, guess what? I know your mother because I crashed into her ship on accident one day' okay? It isn't as if I don't want to but I don't think she wants more on her plate right now." I explained.

"I am not a burden, honey, I am her mother! It isn't that hard to pick up the Omni-tool and contact me." she frowned. "And that crash is not the only thing that happened, missy." She then added, jabbing a finger at me.

"_Okay_, I get it. I'll tell her when next we see each other." I promised.

"You aren't with her on the Normandy?" she asked.

"Not exactly. I run a ship next to the Normandy called the Slayer's Fate. Remember it?" I smirked.

"How could I not? That thing came barreling out of an eezo explosion in front of me." she grumped.

"Well yes, that did happen. It's been repaired and we're working with the Normandy to affirm the alliance, appease the human Alliance brass, you know the political reasons and other motivations."

"All too well, dear. Now, tell me what's wrong." I frowned in confusion at the sudden order. "Oh come now, you didn't think I wouldn't notice that look on your face?"

"What look? I don't have look, Hannah." I replied.

"We spent two weeks in a cave together, dear, I know when you have a look." She frowned.

"That…" I sighed, knowing she wouldn't let it go. She was as stubborn as Shepard, after all. Or vice versa, rather. "It's complicated."

"Don't give me that excuse, I've heard it from you enough times already. Now tell me what it is." She ordered, almost looking imperious.

"Well… you know how I told you about what happened when I joined the Normandy?" I began.

"Yes…" she drawled.

"I've been having the strangest flashbacks of that and my life before it lately and I can't figure out why. With everything going on and all of these responsibilities and restrictions piling up I can't help but feel as if I need to do something more. The things I've been dreaming about look like warnings." I admitted.

"What, like hints at something happening under the surface?" she inquired, to which I nodded.

"Right. And I feel like it's trying to remind me of something I should know but can't remember. It's just irritating is all."

"That is strange… Is there anything I can do to help?" she offered. I smiled at her, glad for my accidental meeting with her those few months ago.

"Maybe… Do you think you can contact Admiral Hackett?" I asked, coming up with an idea.

"I do know him… I believe so." She replied, confused.

"I think it would be a good idea if you asked him about Project Acies. I don't know if he'll tell you everything but it should tell you what's going to happen and give you clearance at some level. With that you'd be able to talk to me and Aerin whenever you needed. I figure it should keep you updated better anyway." I explained, shrugging.

"And just how is my being informed supposed to help you?" Hannah asked, looking as if she were crossing her arms. It was hard to tell when all I could see were her shoulders.

"It lets me talk to you more often." I smiled. "You help just by listening. Didn't we already have that sappy conversation?" she paused, looking down for a few moments. I had told her more than I should have when we were trapped in that cave but it ultimately ended in a good thing happening. Mostly.

"Alright then. I've got to go now sweetheart, but don't forget to tell my daughter about what she's missed." I nodded in return to her announcement.

"I will. Goodbye." I replied, before we both shut off the call.

I sighed and slumped in the seat, feeling exhausted. What else was I going to have to tell Shepard? The fact of my medical records? Rissara and Karamu watching me? My father waiting for me to screw up and no doubt planning something behind my back? How about a few secrets of my people I had kept from her? Like the Decay. Maybe I could throw in the details to how I brought her back to life without cybernetics?

Now that I thought of it… I was keeping a lot of things from her.

Shit.

"Hey! Hey, Raega!" I looked up at my name and saw Joker limping over with a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing out of-"

"Where's that horribly rude pilot of yours?" he demanded, not even noticing I had spoken. "She needs an ass whooping!"

I stood and met him halfway. Iravina was going to return any minute now if she had time to check up. But then, I doubt she would entertain Joker at all let alone before the Runners got back. There was only a five minute window before she needed to go through the systems, supplies and personnel check anyway even if we still had an hour before we had to leave.

"I never would have guessed a so-called soldier would lower himself enough to insult both another pilot and a member of the royal family." I turned and saw Iravina herself stalking to my side. Joker spluttered for a few moments, his face getting red. I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger so I shrugged.

"He isn't one for rules." I replied. She frowned at him in distaste, crossing her arms gracefully.

"I see." She answered. "You are the rude human I spoke to earlier? How unsurprising." She mused.

"Hey! I was unjustly insulted just because I asked a question about the schedule!" he argued, jabbing a finger at Iravina.

"And I answered it." She retorted, shrugging.

"Meanly!" he cried, getting passerby to glance over. "You talked like the Ice Queen, and I already get enough lip from her!"

"I don't understand where a body part would come into play but I assume you are overreacting." Iravina deadpanned. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing the Vertoak didn't use 'giving lip' as an expression for talking back at an order.  
>"Unless that is normal for humans? If so, I see I have a harder job than I first expected." She added, making Joker sputter again. It would've been funny if I wasn't worried for his well-being and not popping arteries.<p>

"Argh! See what I mean?!" he demanded, now looking at me wildly. I put my hands up and waved them down a few times to try and calm him down. He didn't seem like one to go looking for a fight, even though he acted like it with his snark, so I was at a loss as to what to do.

"Joker, just calm down. Chill out and calmly tell me what happened to get you so worked up." I said. He turned away in frustration but took a few breaths anyway. He rubbed his face and let out a sigh while I set a hand on Iravina's shoulder to signal her not to speak. She was as quick-witted as I was and with Joker's snarky personality I had a feeling it would be best if she didn't clash. Even if not on purpose.

"Okay…" Joker sighed, turning back to us. "She sent me the schedule as asked and when I looked through it I asked how we were supposed to do anything in three hours. Then she said it had nothing to do with leave and there was no reason to care or something." He mumbled.

"Why did that bother you?" I asked slowly.

"She said it like I was three years old." He grumped. I smirked at his behavior and patted him on the shoulder, drawing him closer to see Iravina face to face.

"Now Joker, no one wanted to hurt your… pilot's pride." I drawled. "But you two need to work together if we're to get through this. Now. Apologize."

"What?" they both gaped, staring at me in horror.

"Get rid of your ego, both of you, and put it behind you." I may have been smiling in a carefree way but my grip in their shoulders said otherwise.

"…" they both just stared at each other, scowling. They might as well have been an angry couple or a pair of siblings the way they seemed to automatically hate each other. I hoped to the gods that they wouldn't be that way our whole journey or we'd die because they weren't paying attention while they argued and we ended up dying by crashing into a planet.

"Very well." Iravina stated, unnaturally stiff, even for her. "I apologize." Thank the gods for Vertoakan discipline!

"Yeah, whatever." Joker grumbled. I squeezed his shoulder tighter then, making him wince. "Okay, I'm sorry!" he almost shouted.

I watched in amusement as Iravina quirked a tiny smile in return. Joker noticed and frowned in confusion as I let go of them, stepping back. She lifted her hand, offering it to the man as a sign of… well it couldn't be peace…

Hesitantly, Joker took it.

"I look forward to working with you." she smiled, the dark look under the surface making me raise a brow. Or both. Even so, Joker smirked.

"Me too." He replied. I saw the same look in him, too. I watched them for a few more moments, wondering when they were going to let go of each other's' hand. After a few moments of watching their expressions twitch, I looked at their hands.

They were squeezing hard enough to make their knuckles white. Damned kids were going to get everyone killed in their new rivalry, I could tell already. It was just a palpable cloud of dark intentions. There was no doubt in my mind that they were going to try and show each other up at every turn if not kill on another.

And why not? It was more fun that way.

"Hey everyone, we need to get going!" we all turned to see Shepard running up herself, looking tired. She must've hurried.

"Oh hey, Commander. I'm finished so I'll get going." Joker grinned, before starting to leave. I still noticed his backward 'smile' at Iravina though. Said woman then turned to me and bowed slightly.

"I need to prepare as well, Lixeria." She stated, to which I smiled. She was normally formal but her sarcasm seemed to sneak through often anyway. A complicated woman, she was, certainly.

"I'll see you on the ship in a minute then." I replied, clapping her shoulder. She nodded in affirmation before leaving to the Slayer's Fate. I let out a breath, letting myself relax as I turned to Shepard. She grinned at me and walked up, wasting no time in pulling me close. It was an addicting feeling, being close to her and smelling her, feeling her. I didn't believe I would ever get used to it, and for that I was grateful.  
>"Couldn't wait to see me again?" I grinned, resting my arms over her shoulders.<p>

"Maybe. Thought you'd miss me already so I figured I'd visit." She drawled, causing me to blow out a smile, shaking my head.

"Maybe I did miss you. What do I get if I admit it?" I inquired. I knew I was supposed to tell her everything. I promised Hannah. But we just didn't have the time. I could use the comm and tell her, but I wanted to tell her face-to-face. I was beginning to regret taking a second ship.

"It depends on how you tell me." she smirked. I wasted no time leaning forward and stealing her lips in a deep lock, savoring the taste and feel of _my _Shepard.

Once we parted, I rested my forehead against hers. "I missed you." I whispered. She smiled in return and held me tighter before giving me another quick kiss. The woman wasn't one to hold back once I finally told her my feelings that was a certainty. Not that I minded once bit, of course. It was amazing how she could wipe my brain in a haze and make my knees weak with just one touch, and I loved it.

"I missed you too, Rae." Aerin muttered, once we managed to pull away.

"I should hope so." I smirked, to which she snorted.

"You would, huh? Who knew you were so sweet under that badass princess guise."

"Someone's got to fulfill the duty and 'badass' in the job description." I quipped sarcastically, making her laugh. I could listen the sound all day and still want more. "Although I believe sweetness is optional."

"Thank you." she smiled, turning that shining gaze on me.

"For what?" I asked. She gave me a peck on the forehead before pulling away, knowing it was time to leave already.

"For letting me in." she said simply, before disappearing into the crowd I just realized was there. I couldn't help the blush that took to my cheeks as I smiled to myself. I was such a weakling for getting so easily dazed and distracted by the smallest of things Shepard did. Weakness, to Karamu, was to be rooted out. He succeeded too, until that one person came into my life.

_So I don't care if I'm weak. It's only for her. Even if I end up hurt I'll know it was worth every second._

At that, I began picking my way through the terminal crowd toward the Slayer's fate. Kareck was probably already getting restless to see Tali again and I didn't want to make him wait. He tended to be irritating when he was restless and agitated, and I, as his big sister, wanted to keep from fighting with him. If I did we'd both get agitated.

Anyway, next up: Haestrom. No way would it be boring.

**A/N: Ah, it didn't take me two months this time! ;P It must be nice. I hope you don't mind the random fluff I added at the end. If you didn't it's still there so just ignore it or something. I'll try to update SoaP soon as well, just so you all who read it know. And of course, I should update this as well.**

**Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. XP**


	22. No Taboo

**Hopelessly Blue: I wasn't sure when I should do it but I was going to explain the knowing Shepard's mom thing soon. I mean, with everything else Raegas is keeping from Shepard she should get right on telling her the basics. Not to mention Shepard will find out soon anyway since Hannah can now or soon will, call whenever she needs. And with Joker faced with a new rival, I can't help but feel he'll go all out.**

**Hound Akragth: I find myself agreeing; if Joker does something crazy and Iravina tops him, he'll want to top that and then that could lead to crashing into a meteor or something. Horrible, right? Death by floating rock. Ha! I startled you! I was hoping I surprised someone with that tidbit. I have a few other stories that aren't part of the main storyline though, so you can read 'deleted scenes' and such there. Not to mention the ARC one will have a lot of important details and explanations. Just so you know. ;)**

**Bluemarlin: Thanks; I tried to make it interesting but it was a little challenging with keeping them in character. Still, it was fun to write. And not to advertise myself, but I have some extra stories on my profile that should give you more information and everything. Along with deleted scenes.**

**A/N: Please don't hate me.**

"You have grown weak, your majesty. You have lost focus." Karamu frowned, staring down at me as I rolled to my side in pain. Again, he had beaten me to a pulp in less than six minutes. I had only managed to pin him three times in the last four days.

"You always say that." I groaned, picking myself up from the slippery ground. The Vertoak didn't believe in padding, unfortunately. Sparring was meant for preparation not recreation. That was what mother always used to say, anyway…

"I say it if it is true." He retorted, allowing me to stand undeterred.

I stiffly straightened my back and stretched my arms out for a moment in order to rid myself of some of the pain. I may have had the ability to heal quickly but it wasn't magic. I hadn't been sleeping well and Karamu's use of suppressors in the floor and walls disrupted it. Think of the healing power as cells in your body that glow. The glow is the healing 'magic'. Suppressors restrict the glow, therefore disabling the power. Temporarily. For a day or two. Or six.

"Right…" I breathed, relaxing into a fighting stance once more. "Well, let me know when I start listening, huh?" I smirked, the two of us exchanging contact of the fists. We held for a moment, me still smirking and breathing hard, him frowning in distaste. Some may think his black eyes, dark purple skin and oversized skull-plate were scary but I found the characteristics familiar. To me, his frown was a smile and his harsh words ways of encouragement.

"I see you still retain humor." He grumbled. We broke fist contact and stepped back in unison.

"I see you still disapprove." I replied.

"Burn such energy in the fight. Spawn-"

"-Do not care to listen or will wait to strike, I _know_." I cut him off, having had heard this lecture a thousand and one times before.

We began circling each other, gazes never breaking from each other. I could feel his energy thickening the air around us, and my own swirling and pushing against his, like two different currents of a river. We were both as one and one as both. The mere energy intensified, challenging. It was a battle more of the will than of the strength. There was a promise in his black depths. A promise to teach me a lesson I should think.

"Xirna Nenual would be displeased at such treatment." Karamu frowned even deeper, showing his displeasure. I simply sighed through my nose, irritated.

"The Xirna doesn't care." I said, feeling my own energy flare and clash with Karamu's.

"She is your grandmother."

"The large Brogul stated as I stared back in distaste of his methods." I narrated. His energy flared instantly and not a moment after, his fist shot out. With no time to think let alone blink, I ducked and side-stepped. He kept moving with me though, upholding our roundabout of the room.

"Perhaps a simulation of the Adaphal Theatre then." He offered, his slight smirk shocking me. I managed to keep my composure all the same. Karamu only ever enjoyed himself when fighting; whether by power or will. I huffed, returning his smirk. This was a reference to our old days of training.

_Karamu. Former clan leader of his people. Former warrior of the Roun-cast. Former bound. Former father._

_Current teacher._

_He had left everything he lost behind when he agreed to teach the young heir of the royal family. The Warrior had known Empress Terestia for a long period of time, even before she came to rule in place of her parents. He had originally disliked the idea of looking after a child so young in years. He knew his methods were harsh, and to inflict them on such a vulnerable soul was akin to abuse._

_He had only changed his mind upon meeting the princess._

_She was only four feet tall. Tall for her age. Her shoulder-length hair was messy, and her smile pure. Karamu saw the resemblance to her parents easily, and hoped the girl was as strong as the Empress believed. If she wasn't then him being her teacher would only cause damage._

"_I am Karamu, princess. I am to look after you and train you until you are ready." He introduced himself._

_It had been the look in her eyes that altered his view of her innocence. "Ready for what?" she asked simply._

_He regarded her deeply for a moment before answering, "Many things. I will not be your only teacher. It is my duty however, to instruct you in battle."_

_The young child stared at him with an unreadable expression before stating, "Against the Spawn monsters. I've had nightmares about them." She held out her hand, "I don't want to be afraid. Can you help me be brave?"_

_Karamu's teeth moved into alignment together and clenched. She was far too young to have to believe she was expected to die in battle already. _

_Without a word, he curled his fingers around her small hand. "You already are young one."_

_The first day of training was spent at the Adaphal Theatre. It was a place that regaled you of ancient battles and moral conflicts. The reality of these stories was both fake and yet taken from things that had happened before. The most famous of these perhaps was called Maelstrom; a story of the ancient race during the time of the Great Revelation. It explained the monster living within each Vertoakan, what they used to be, and how they overcame this inner conflict to eventually gain the strength to hold back the Bloodrage._

"_They look like they're dancing!" Raega grinned, watching as the two actors flowed around each other each time one would attack or defend. It was meant to show the eternal battle the Vertoak waged against their instincts, even when they used them in battle._

"_It simulates an ancient and everlasting battle you will soon come to understand." Karamu explained. "For now we must study these forms to better protect you in the future."_

I blew out a smile, "Do you think I understand now?"

"We are both corrupted, Lixeria. We have both lost many dear things." Karamu replied. "To understand is what we do."

"Then let's not waste any time." In an instant, the battle of wills continued.

But this time, rather than attacking and reacting, we flowed around each other. Karamu would strike forward only to have me slip around his outstretched arm and attack with my own punch. Karamu would then twirl around my own fist to deliver an answering kick to the back of my legs. I then back-flip over his leg before landing on my feet, crouching down and swiping my leg out to catch his ankles.

This battle continued on almost effortlessly, neither of us landing a blow on the other. I had missed these days.

…

On the ground team was Shepard, Kareck, Raja, Miranda, Rota and Kasumi.

Shepard was obviously in command, and Miranda had to come because she just loved to keep a close eye on things. Her biotics might come in handy as well. Rota's tech genius (she had mentioned being a Synchronist, whatever that was) was welcome, especially when a fight with synthetics was inevitable. Kasumi's sneaking prowess would help to ambush Geth squads or counterattack. Kareck wasn't much of a fighter but he _really_ wanted to rescue Tali. Raja's ferocity in battle would help even out the young prince's merciful personality.

At the moment, they were listening to a recording Tali had made. Kareck smiled at the sound of Tali's voice. He missed her so much that he was beginning to worry if he'd be too late to rescue her, or get hurt himself and go blind, unable to ever see her pretty plate-glass again.

His big sister always said that he worried too much but if there really were countless realities like this one then there had to be ones where Tali was already dead. Or where they had never met. Or where he got killed just before seeing her.

His heart ached just thinking about himself in an alternate reality, crying over Tali's lifeless body.

…

"Oh come on, that joke was hilarious!" Joker argued, glaring at Iravina. They were currently on a video feed, talking, although Iravina wondered herself how she could have gotten into this conversation when she had no want to talk to the insulting human.

"I find it rather childish." Iravina replied in disinterest. "Walking into a segregated stall of the opposite sex is simply a mistake, nothing more."

Joker smiled rather strangely, "Oh, I get it. You're defending me from my own humiliation by rationalizing. See, I knew you weren't so bad on the inside."

Iravina frowned at him, "In truth, I don't understand why it's humiliating in the first place."

Joker blinked at her, wearing a confused expression for a moment. "What are you talking about now?"

"In my culture we have very few taboos to speak of, and so rarely segregate the races themselves let alone males from females." She answered. "We have no inequality."

A grin spread on the human pilot's face, "So you guys all shower together?"

Iravina regarded him with a frown, "Did I not just say that?"

"Cool!" Joker burst. "I'm jealous of those lucky bastards on your ship now." He finished with displeasure written all over his face.

"You humans must be very sexually repressed if you find taking a shower with a female arousing." Iravina mused. "Perhaps that is why the human volunteers have acted rather awkwardly around the facilities."

Joker nodded, "Of course they have. The guys barely get any action when we're up in space all the time and the girls feel all awkward getting stared at."

"The females have taken to it with fewer inhibitions, actually." Iravina replied.

"Wait, you mean they're okay with sharing the showers with not only men but aliens too?" Joker asked incredulously.

"They were awkward, as you put it, at first… But after finding the behavior of the rest of the crew rather neutral they seemed to relax. The men, however, appear to be acclimatizing at a slower rate." She explained.

"Of course they are." Joker scoffed. "We're sensitive about our stuff, you know."

Iravina raised a brow. "I did not know." She denied.

"Well now you do. So be nice." Joker said, pointing a finger at her.

Iravina frowned. "I do not take orders from you." she stated, and cut the transmission.

"Oh come _on_!" Joker yelled at getting hung up on again.

**A/N: I should finish Haestrom next chapter and move on to more crew interaction too. –That is, if you want to see the character development. I mean, I do, but if you only want to see the missions then tell me so.**

**Either way please review (and I'm sorry for taking so long on updating)!**


End file.
